


The Immortal Dilemma

by Krisser__kris



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Crossover with Highlander.</p>
<p>Jim and Blair discover that there are weirder things than just sentinels and guides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta, she crossed over for me [g]
> 
> Thanks to Patt for the art and the encouragement and to Lisa for being the fierce tigress she is. {E-zine Editor's note: Grrr} Originally published in My Mongoose Ezine - March 10, 2003

** The Immortal Dilemma **

**By Krisser**

 

 

"I don't think I can take that trip with you." Jim said the first thing that popped into his head as he looked at his partner lying in the hospital bed.

"When you can, let me know." No guilt, no anger, just a plainly stated fact.

Jim Ellison looked down at his partner. The man who had been dead was now recuperating better than anyone expected.

Blair smiled up at him and Jim was yet again amazed by his guide's capacity to forgive him his shortcomings.

Ellison steeled himself to speak the words he must to Blair, but before the words could form, Simon Banks entered the room.

"Sandburg, good to see you awake. Jim." Simon nodded at his detective.

Feeling both reprieved and disappointed at the same time, Jim asked, "Any word?"

"None. She seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. Five canisters of nerve gas, too."

"Damn."

Blair looked down at the bed covering, "I'm sorry." It was said softly, "If only..."

Simon interrupted, "This isn't your fault, Sandburg."

"No, if I had only mentioned her sooner..."

Blair's taking on all the responsibility forced Jim to admit aloud, "Chief, you tried, I wasn't listening. Besides," Jim rubbed his face, "there is no way either of us could have correlated that the additional sentinel and thief was the same person at that time. I'm the one that's sorry." There was a relief in finally admitting that aloud.

"It's over. What I need is for you two to be back at work," Simon told the men.

"Work? I'm getting paid?" Blair asked to relieve some of the tension.

"Better than before, I can see a fifty percent raise. You were getting?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly!" Simon laughed at his own joke.

\---

The following day, Blair was discharged from the hospital. His remarkable recovery was joked about; his body was so used to the mayhem it learned to heal quickly.

Jim loaded him into the truck and drove straight to the loft. He played the kind of music he thought Sandburg would like, anything to put off the inevitable questions that were sure to come.

Blair had butterflies in his stomach. The last time he had seen the loft it had been a barren group of rooms. His things tossed out. He wasn't sure what to expect.

Jim opened the door and pushed Blair in. Everything was as before. It was probably cleaner as Blair could see that all the dust bunnies were gone.

Blair turned to Jim, trying to find words. Jim beat him.

"You're home. That's it. My mistake. Won't do it again." Jim spoke in short sentences. He was trying to rush all the words out before he lost them.

Blair nodded, accepting the words and the sentiments behind them.

Jim fussed over his partner and guide for the rest of the weekend. Blair didn't need the care, he was fine. No after effects from the drowning remained whatsoever, but the anthropologist knew that his sentinel needed to do the little things to put himself back on track.

Monday dawn found Jim up with the sun. It was Sandburg's first day back to work and school. He wasn't going to let Blair go to the university alone. He had felt his guide's anxiety each time the university was mentioned.

The bagels were ready and waiting as Blair finished dressing. The anthropologist smiled his thanks to his roommate.

"Chief, I'm thinking that it'd be easier for me to go by the fountain if we do it together. I want to go with you today." Jim got the words out in a rush.

Blair recognized the truth behind Jim's words and the gesture behind it. His Blessed Protector wasn't going to let him face it alone.

"Okay, Jim."

\----

Walking together, shoulders touching, Jim felt the tremors that passed through his guide's body as they got to the fountain. With a hand on Blair's back, Jim guided him past and up the stairs. It wasn't until they pushed through the doors that they each let out their held breaths.

Jim realized that he had been holding his breath in an attempt to push past the horrid memories of that day.

The office itself was harder for Blair. He had to face the memory of the gun that Alex had held to his head, knowing that he was going to die. Jim was beside him, rubbing his back as soon as he stepped through the door. He had felt the anxiety heading for panic.

The Sentinel cocked his head and sniffed the air. The scent of the other sentinel remained. He could pick up traces of the offending smell. He growled low in his throat.

That sound broke through Blair's haze of memories. He headed to the windows and opened them wide. "You can still pick up her scent, huh?" Blair asked, already knowing the answer.

A quick, precise nod was his only response.

Blair spun on his heels, "Let's head to the Chair's office and get some coffee on the way back."

Jim let Blair push him out of the office, needing to get away from the scent and memories associated with it.

The Chair's office was like a breakroom. A coffeepot brewing, an expresso machine, a soda machine and several people milling about.

Jim shook the slight buzz of a headache aside. He forced himself to release the stress related to the scent of the rogue sentinel that had tried to kill his guide. Who was he fooling? She had killed his partner, but he got better. He stepped closer to his guide, the need to protect swept through him.

Jim took the cup of coffee that Blair placed in his hand. He listened to the younger man's heart rate and noted that it had leveled off. The buzz had faded some and Jim decided to spend the day with his guide. He called Simon to let him know.

\---

Dr. Adam Pierson stepped back quickly from the door. The feeling of an unusual Presence alerted him and he bypassed the breakroom. The immortal linguist was Rainier University's new ancient languages expert.

It was unusual, to say the least, to feel a single Presence break into two then merge again into one. He peeked in and recognized anthropologist Blair Sandburg. He was the recent near drowning victim that had been all the talk on campus. It seemed to Adam that the bigger man next to him gave off a pre-immortal type buzz, but not exactly.

No one inside had reacted to the feeling of Presence, so a little research was in order. Sandburg was the most likely candidate, so his office would be the place to start. Second, would be the department secretary, they usually had the most reliable information available.

Adam entered the office after a perfunctory knock and headed straight for the computer. He searched the open files and found lots of references to Peru. The numerous locked files had his curiosity peaked and Adam let his fingers fly in the attempt to break the code. Six minutes later, Dr. Pierson was reading about sentinels.

He copied the files on to a disc and backtracked his entry. Sentinels were not unknown to him, but he would need his own files to augment this new information. He certainly hoped he had not stumbled upon an immortal sentinel. That was not a good thing. He slipped out of the office and made his way to the department secretary's desk.

Two cups of coffee and some schmoozing later, Adam knew that Jim Ellison was a Cascade police detective and Blair's personal shadow. His over protective behavior delighted the old secretary. She had shared some of the stories surrounding the drowning and some had said that Ellison had demanded that Sandburg live. Even after the paramedics had given up, Ellison had continued trying and was rewarded for those efforts.

So, Blair could be a new immortal. That could account for the weak Presence, but that would not account for the unusual reading he had gotten from that room. He would set up an appointment today; he needed to talk with Sandburg. A meeting timed after an evening spent at his computer and with his books.

\------

After Simon finished yelling, he had seemed placated when Jim promised they'd both be in once Blair was finished teaching for the day.

Jim sat in the back of class and let his guide's voice wash over him. He had almost lost this and he wasn't willing to let that happen again.

So, how was he going to do that? He had the feeling that Sandburg would object to staying at home all the time. The detective had to smile at the flack he'd get at just suggesting it.

He never stayed in the truck, so suggesting that was a waste of breath. Truth was, he wanted Sandburg as his partner. They did good together. There was also the sentinel stuff. A sentinel needed his guide and Sandburg was his guide.

How to do that without Sandburg getting hurt?

Jim watched the class file out and headed down to the podium. He paused as his slight headache from earlier returned.

Blair moved forward to his apparently frozen partner just as the door opened. A tall, lanky man entered.

"Blair Sandburg?" the man asked.

"That's me," Blair turned to face the stranger, trying to identify the accent.

"Dr. Adam Pierson," he stuck his hand out and Blair walked toward him and took it. "I'm filling in for Grottier. His two advanced linguistic classes are now mine. Just wanted to introduce myself." Adam put his hands into his pockets.

"Great, nice to meet you. This is my friend, Detective Jim Ellison." Blair indicated his partner who had come up behind him and the men shook hands. Each man sizing up the other.

Methos couldn't help musing to himself, the man reminded him of MacLeod. He was also surprised to discover that there were actually two separate Presences in the room besides his own. Both seemed little more than pre-immortals.

"I was hoping to find time to discuss one of your undergrad papers. Your work was on a hobby of mine." Adam asked as casually as he could.

Blair stole a quick glance at Jim before he answered. "Which paper were you referring to? I wrote twenty plus articles as an undergrad."

Jim looked at Sandburg with a thoughtful expression. He hadn't realized that his partner had been so prolific in the academic world.

Adam smiled as he nodded his understanding, "Your work dealing with sentinels, watchman and guides. In Egypt, I came across obscure references to tribal watchman and the one who watches the watcher." The old immortal could read the fear the word sentinel had infused into both men. He rambled on more to help deflect their worry. "I always like that particular translation. It was so descriptive, but, alas, there are not enough references, indirect or casual to procure grant monies.

Hearing the reason behind the request, Blair relaxed and found himself looking forward to a meeting with Dr. Pierson. "How about tomorrow? I have two hours between my morning classes: nine to eleven."

"That sounds fine."

Blair smiled at the linguist.

Jim relaxed at his partner's mood shift. It was as he watched Pierson leave that he noticed his headache had faded.

They had enough time to make a coffee run before the next class started. Coffee in hand, Jim sat at the back of the class again and once more enjoyed his guide's voice. He loved the low timber quality and how breathy it could sound when he was excited about his topic.

As the hour progressed, Jim just watched his partner move. He would cross the room with a masculine grace and Jim couldn't help but stare. He found his eyes tracing the covered shoulders and back. He noted the sung fitting jeans and how the hugged the shapely ass.

Shapely ass?

Jim wondered why he would think that. It was shapely, truth be told and Jim found he could admit that, but only in conjunction with his relief that that Sandburg was still able to entice with it. Yeah, that was it; it was relief, not personal.

The students quickly exiting the class brought Jim out of his reverie. He headed to the front of the classroom to join his guide.

Blair picked up the uncollected papers along with his notes and stuffed them into his backpack. He looked at his watch and decided that there was nothing that he needed from his office.

Jim noted the jump in Blair's heart rate. He'd help him get past the damn fountain. "Let's go, Chief. Simon wants us downtown, but let's grab some lunch first."

Blair nodded and followed Jim out of the classroom. He steadily ignored his office and concentrated on the fountain coming into view. He slowed his steps as his thoughts whirled. I almost died there. Actually, I did die there. Just came back 'cause Jim's panther asked. So, maybe I should embrace the place because a profound revelation was made here. Jim's need of me is stronger than death. Blair looked over at Jim and found him rooted to the spot H had told him about.

Jim's face showed his revulsion and fear and pain. Blair reached out and stroked the tightly clenched fists.

At that moment, Blair realized that he loved Jim with all that he was and that was the true reason he could never leave Jim, not even in death. He smiled as he touched his partner's face to get his attention.

"Jim, I'm okay. Listen to my heart. This place brought us closer together. We know to talk now, it won't happen again." Blair watched as Jim cocked his head to the side, listening to his guide's heartbeat.

"Chief?"

"I processed. I'm okay here, now. How about you?"

Jim shook his head slowly as if trying to clear it. He swallowed hard, "I saw you floating, dead. Had to be the worst moment of my life."

"Jim, I'm alive," Blair reminded him. "So, this place is where you brought me back."

Jim looked over at Blair, surprised.

Blair whispered lowly, "We shared the same vision, remember? You called, I came. Like always." Blair gave Jim a lopsided grin and Jim relaxed as the meaning behind the words slid home.

Jim reached over and squeezed his friend's shoulder, "Yeah, you did. Thanks."

They shared the moment in silence until Blair's growling stomach broke in.

Jim smiled, "Hungry?"

Blair shrugged, "I could eat."

Jim laughed.

\-----------

Adam Pierson finished getting to know the curriculum he was responsible for before he hurried home to his apartment. He had some serious research to complete before his meeting with Blair Sandburg tomorrow. He also thought it would be prudent to discover all he could about Detective Jim Ellison. The two men were obviously a team.

The Watcher Society had no clue to the number of obscure immortal journals that he had discovered in the years he had hidden within. Records that he had never shared. Information that wasn't for mortal hands. The idea to record wasn't a bad one, it was just one couldn't always trust the scribes.

He hadn't lied to Blair, there were ancient Egyptian references to watchman. Only they had been about the 'gods that had come back from the dead to watch over them'. The time reference had been pre-Horseman and Methos hadn't been in that area at that time.

He had encountered immortal watchman tales personally only once. In the area that now included Mongolia, two thousand years ago. The Beheading Phantom had been the monster's name. He wielded a sword and beheaded all that he had come in contact with. Over three thousand mortals and one hundred ten immortals that were known of at that time had lost their heads.

It was only due to a watchman and a watchman's watcher that prepared a small village to be ready for the phantom. Methos remembered that the quickening had laid him out for days. He had looked for the real heroes of the day only to discover that they had fled to the solitude of the forests. He had never discovered their names and they had never made any of the Watcher chronicles.

Methos had never shared that information with anyone before. Blair's studies on tribal watchman showed that he had amassed a great deal of information on the topic. Blair's studies had centered around the South American area. He would have to tread carefully.

His research on Blair showed a remarkable young man. He had been well traveled by the age of fourteen. Entered college at sixteen. Graduated at nineteen. He had two masters at twenty-three. By twenty-three he had also been on over a dozen field studies. He had been much sought after for his aptitude with languages and customs. Adam could see why. Blair was now working on his doctorate. That degree had taken far longer than one would have expected with his prior academic record. Odd that.

Ellison was a quandary all on his own. On March 14, 1988, a Huey carrying a crew from Seventh Troop on an anti-insurgence op, commanded by Captain James Ellison, disappeared in route to the landing zone. They had all been presumed dead. It hadn't been until eighteen months later, when a fluke satellite picture showed seven graves, not eight, that anyone had been sent to investigate. The team going in had been cautioned, the locals had claimed that for the past eighteen months no one who had gone into that jungle had ever come back out again.

Captain James Ellison had been rescued and five years later found him a respected lone wolf detective within the Major Crime unit of the Cascade Police Department. It was then that he had hooked up with Anthropologist Blair Sandburg.

The paperwork claimed that Sandburg had ride-along permission for ninety days. That had ended three years ago. What was also documented was an amazing case closure rate. Blair Sandburg had never been forced to leave. He had been paired with the lone wolf on record and they had made a great team.

Now one, if not both were immortals and possibly Blair was a sentinel.

\----------

Blair hurried from his morning class and headed to Dr. Pierson's office. He had the monograph in his backpack so he was prepared. He just didn't want to meet in his own office. He was able to head the doctor off and caught him just leaving his office.

"Dr. Pierson."

"Adam, please. I thought we were meeting at your office?" Adam asked, puzzled.

"My office is a mess and I figured that you hadn't had enough time to mess up yours yet." Blair smiled to cover his awkwardness over the question.

Methos squinted at the anthropologist's somewhat nervous manner, but welcomed him into his office. He felt the faint sense of Presence and was mystified by Blair's lack of reaction to his own.

Blair went straight to the full bookshelves and scanned the titles, impressed with the wide variety of topics. "Impressive collection. A lot of these look old, real old."

"I've been fortunate in obtaining the books I want. I have a friend in antiques." Methos poured two cups of coffee and sat at his desk after passing one cup to Blair. "It appeared to me that most of your undergrad work on tribal watchman centered on the South American area."

Blair nodded, "There is a monograph from that area by Sir Richard Burton, the explorer, not the actor."

"The Sentinels of Paraguay. I have heard of it, haven't read it yet." Adam interrupted.

"It's over a hundred years old and hard to find. Anyway, the idea goes something like this -- in all tribal cultures every village had what Burton named a Sentinel. Now this was someone who patrolled the border like a watchman. You see, this Sentinel would watch for approaching enemies, change in the weather, movement of game. Tribe survival depended on it. And a Sentinel was chosen because of a genetic advantage. A sensory awareness that can be developed beyond normal humans. Now these senses are usually honed by solitary time spent in the wild.

"At first, Burton's monograph was disputed but now it's basically forgotten. I mean, there are certain manifestations today of maybe one or two hyperactive senses, like taste and smell. I've got hundreds and hundreds of documented cases over here of one or two hyperactive senses but not one single subject with all five." Blair stated that like he had originally with Jim. He was glad that Adam couldn't hear his rapid heart rate about his last statement.

"Have you tested yourself?"

Blair laughed, "Nah, I'm not a sentinel, I'm a ..." he broke off, almost giving himself away.

"You're a what?" Methos prodded. He received no answer so he continued with his original question. "How do you know you're not a sentinel? You know so much." Methos was puzzled. Even here, in close range, the Presence was still very faint.

"Adam, I have studied sentinels since I was a kid. I read everything I could find, documented and undocumented. I had hoped to do my doctoral thesis on the subject, but it didn't pan out." Blair paused and then asked, "You spoke about watchman being mentioned in ancient Egypt..."

The doctor smiled, "Yes, I read two different pyramid hieroglyphics where the tribal watchman were mentioned. The watcher, or sentinel, had their own symbol as did the one who watched the watcher."

"Guide," Blair supplied.

Methos filed that away. "The sentinel was said to give enough warning time of the approaching dust storms. He wasn't buried within the tomb, he was always referred to as the watchman, but not in a guard duty way." He slipped in casually, "What was the function of the guide?"

"A full sentinel has five heightened senses. Sometimes the sentinel can become overly focused on one sense and he enters a fugue state. The guide is able to pull him out or prevent it all together."

"So a guide just has to learn what to look for?"

"Actually, no. Usually, each sentinel has one true guide." Blair stated carefully.

"So, who watches the guide? Wouldn't the guide be placed in danger, too?" The old immortal knew he had to pick his way carefully he didn't want Blair to feel threatened.

"The sentinel, actually," Blair answered, "I've labeled it the Blessed Protector syndrome. The sentinel tries to keep the guide out of the line of fire, out of danger. Almost to the point of endangering himself. What makes a sentinel special is his need to protect his tribe, but that wars with his need to protect the guide."

To Methos, it seemed that there was more being referred to than just a simple answer to his question, a lot of passion was being displayed. "What would happen if the guide was hurt or taken?"

"Ballistic! The sentinel goes ballistic."

"Is that documented? I really do need to read that Burton book," Methos replied adventitiously.

"Ahh... you won't actually find that documented in any of the Burton works. That's from my own research," Blair explained.

"Did you discover that because you're a sentinel?" Methos pushed again. He knew he was in the ballpark.

Blair laughed, "No, I tell you, I'm not a sentinel. I just research them."

Blair's relaxed body language convinced him more than his declarations that he was not a sentinel. The immortal then replayed yesterday morning's encounter in his mind. Blair had been talking low to the detective when he had entered the classroom. Jim had gone on immediate alert and even stepped partially in front of Blair, like he was shielding him. Protect the guide? Jim was the sentinel and Blair was his guide. Were they both immortal? This was bad news.

"Your partner is a sentinel and you are his guide." Methos stated what he had just put together and added, "How did he react when you drowned?"

Blair's heart rate accelerated in fear of discovery.

Jim burst into the office, gun drawn and prepared to protect Blair with his life.

Methos stepped back with his hands high and visible.

Jim looked Blair over, then stepped in front of him and turned to face the doctor. "Why all these questions? What are you really after?" Jim's jaw was firmly clenched closed and he practically growled out his questions.

It was obvious to Methos that the detective had heard everything. "I'm not here to cause you trouble or out you. I have been studying references of sentinel and guides for a very long time. I really think we need to talk more about this, but not here at school. Why don't you both come over to my house tomorrow evening?" He wrote his address down and handed it to Jim.

Jim used his senses on the doctor. He seemed calm, no odd smells or racing heart beat. He felt more than saw Blair's nod of agreement. He took the paper from Adam Pierson as he said in warning, "I will not allow anyone to harm Blair."

Methos stepped back again, "I understand."

With Jim beside him, Blair was more curious than worried. "Have you encountered any sentinels before?"

"Yes, once. We'll talk tomorrow."

\-----

The ancient immortal drove directly to his house. He needed to find a journal that Darius had left him. He remembered that the holy man had made oblique references to immortal watchman.

Three hours later Methos let the book drop from his fingers, the thump of it hitting the floor broke into the oldest immortal's contemplation.

Methos knew that this was the portent of something big and possibly disastrous. Only one person came to mind to aid him. He picked up the phone and dialed a Seacouver number that he knew by heart.

The phone was answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Highlander."

"Old Man," Duncan MacLeod smiled at the phone.

"We have a problem in Cascade."

"You're in Cascade?"

"Yes, teaching at Rainier."

"I'll be there in two hours. At the University?"

"Third floor, Anthropology building."

"Okay," Duncan rang off. He paused only long enough to get his bag and coat then hopped into his car. Methos needed him. It had been awhile.

As he entered the freeway he picked up his cellphone and dialed. "Joe, I'm going to Cascade. Call you from there."

"Problem?" was all the watcher asked.

"Don't know, the Old Man called."

"Ahh."

"Well, it's just..."

"Call me later," Joe smiled as MacLeod rang off.

\------------

Methos couldn't believe the little bursts of joy he felt as he watched the Highlander cross the threshold. This man always affected him like no other in his whole life. He was addicted and not looking for a cure.

MacLeod looked at the nameplate on the door, it wasn't Adam Pierson. He furrowed his brow, "Adam?" he asked, checking.

"Yes, just using Grottier's office. Thanks for coming, Mac."

Duncan nodded, "Of course." He walked over to the window and looked out on the populated quad. "What's the problem?"

Methos indicated the chair and watched as the Highlander sat down. He was surprised at how much he had missed the youngster. "We have two fairly new immortals that don't know that they are immortal. And they live together."

"Don't they feel the buzz?"

"Well, it gets better...they're a sentinel and guide."

"Oh, mother of god." MacLeod remembered a conversation he'd had with Darius.

Methos wasn't surprised that Duncan recognized the significance of his statement, he, too, had been a friend of Darius. "Yes, so the sentinel's need to protect the guide somehow allows him to damper his guide's immortal signature along with his own. They don't know what it is and they feel like Pre's to me."

"Somehow? Old Man, you're slipping." Duncan smiled at the older immortal's quandary.

Methos shrugged, "Yes, well the rarity of sentinel/guide immortal pairings doesn't make it easy to study them. There hasn't been one in at least seven hundred years according to Darius' journal and two thousand from my personal knowledge."

"What about the watchers?"

"They know nothing, not a mention in any of the chronicles or research libraries. We have to keep this from them."

Duncan looked puzzled.

"It's not common knowledge and would put the sentinel/guide pairing in even greater danger."

"We have to teach them," Duncan decreed.

Methos gave a lopsided smile, "Why do you think I called you?"

"'Cause you missed me?" Duncan gave an engaging smile in return.

"Think again, trouble magnet."

Duncan rolled his eyes. He was actually content that Methos had called him, no matter the reason.

Methos lowered his voice and said in serious tones, "You do know what this means?"

"Yeah, something bad is about to happen," Duncan shrugged fatalistically, "You can't blame this one on me."

Methos shook his head ruefully, "Not this time," he smiled at the Scot.

\---

They spent the rest of the day and evening going over what references Methos had collected. They read all of Sandburg's work that the old immortal had copied, both taking notes. Methos then broke into the police computer and checked all the crimes for the last month. Everything just prior to Sandburg's drowning.

MacLeod stood behind the hacker and stilled his hand on the nerve gas theft. "Five canisters. Overkill, wouldn't you say? That was Ellison's case."

"They could be sold for a high price. One could stand to make a great deal of money from the sales." The ancient immortal let his fingers fly about the keys, "Humm, let's see if any terrorist group or potential terrorist group are bidding for them." Methos worked the keyboard.

Duncan could hardly keep up. He saw many groups that would wreck horror on the world if they got their hands on the gas.

"Nothing. No action or biding, whatsoever." Methos sat back from the computer.

They had pizza delivered and Methos prepared the spare room for his friend.

Before heading for their separate rooms, Mac asked, "What about Joe?"

The older man nodded, "Yeah, we need to decide how much we trust him." With a smile he closed the door, blocking out the rumpled vision of the Scot. Sleep wouldn't come easy.

\----

Jim Ellison parked his truck in front of the house that Pierson had given the address to. Blair looked over at his partner and patted his knee.

"Jim, keep your senses dialed down when we get inside. I won't confirm anything that will put you in danger. I'll tell him he has confused a research obsession with my real thesis. I even brought the rough draft of the "Brotherhood of Cops" to show him." Blair held up his backpack.

"Dr. Pierson is not alone, Chief. There are two people inside." Jim then checked all around the small house. "All else is clear."

"Come on, Jim. Let's get this over." Blair opened the truck door.

They walked up the front pathway and Jim knocked on the door. Even with his senses dialed down, the Sentinel had an exact bead on where the occupants were inside. He dialed his pain down a bit further to block out his slight headache. The sentinel then placed himself just in front of his guide as the door opened.

"Good evening, gentleman. There is pizza and beer awaiting you." Methos stepped back and motioned the two men inside.

Jim and Blair entered the house and stopped halfway into the livingroom as they encountered a large, imposing figure of a man.

Methos smiled, "This is my good friend, Duncan MacLeod. Duncan, Detective Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg." He made the introductions and hid his smile at how the two "protectors" sized each other up.

Duncan broke the ice by sticking out his hand, "Nice to meet you." He shook Jim's hand, then Blair's.

Methos led them to the kitchen and handed the two newcomers each a plate and got more beer out of the fridge.

After they were seated in the livingroom, Methos began the difficult conversation. "Gentleman, I don't think there is any easy way to start this, but circumstances that I believe have transpired force us to take the short route."

Jim looked to Blair, "Well, he talks just like you do," he whispered, remembering Blair's inability to cut to the chase at times.

Blair understood what the doctor was implying, "What's happened and what does it have to do with us and your research into tribal watchman?" Blair could cut to the chase when he wanted answers, especially when the questions threatened his sentinel.

"It's said here in the states, that all men are created equal. Well, that's not true..."

"No, shit," Blair snorted.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. Most people live a short life span, but there are some that can live for centuries or longer."

"Fairytale stuff there, Doc." Jim scoffed.

"Make-believe it's not. Duncan and I are two such people and I believe that you and Blair are also."

"Whoa, back off there, buddy. I don't know if this is some kind of ploy to trip me into confessing that I'm a sentinel or something, but you lay off Sandburg." Jim defended his guide over his own welfare.

Blair reached over and grabbed Jim's hand, both needing the contact. Blair spoke more calmly, "Dr. Pierson, I'm not sure where you are headed with this supposition, but I can assure you that Jim and I don't think ourselves immortal or invincible."

Duncan shook his head, Methos could debate anyone on any topic, but he seemed to be at a loss on how to convince the two men before him. He sat next to his friend.

"My name is Duncan MacLeod from the Clan MacLeod, I was born on the highlands of Scotland four hundred and ten years ago. My first death was at thirty-five and I will not grow any older looking."

"My first death was in my twenties. I have lived for many centuries." Methos shared, not wanting to divulge his true age just yet.

"Bullshit!" Jim exclaimed as he backed Blair to the farthest side of the sofa.

Duncan sighed as he stepped forward. He hated this part. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back. "Adam, show them. Try not to bloody my clothes."

Methos nodded as he plunged a dagger into the Highlander's heart. Duncan fell to his knees before sprawling in death.

Jim whipped out his gun and trained it on Adam Pierson as Blair rushed to MacLeod's body. He checked the carotid, "He's dead." Blair looked up at Adam, "My god, why?"

Methos looked down at his watch, he slowly moved over to his friend and knelt by his side and pulled out the dagger. He pointed to the wound, "Watch," he commanded, ignoring the gun trained on him.

Caught up in Adam's displayed calmness, they both turned their eyes to where Pierson pointed. Before their eyes, the wound shut itself and healed. After another ten seconds, Duncan drew a gasping breath and then tried to get up.

The shocked look of Blair's expression was also mirrored on Jim's face.

"Immortal," Duncan repeated as he stood. He walked to the kitchen and wetted several paper towels to clean his chest before closing his shirt. He smiled at Methos, "Thanks, Old Man, I like this shirt."

Blair stood and moved back to Jim's side. Jim's arm came out and tucked Blair more behind him and faced the two men in a protective stance.

Blair's thoughts were racing, assimilating all the new data. The scientist within was fascinated and wanted more information. The guide was elated for his sentinel. The man was more than freaked out, altogether he said, "Well, shit."

Methos smiled, "Exactly."

Jim's thoughts were on what was said before, he'd let Blair work this other out. "You said that we were this....this...."

"Immortal." Methos supplied.

"Okay, whatever, you said we were, too. I've never been stabbed in the heart. I haven't died."

Adam Pierson used his most calm demeanor, "Jim, your crash in Peru, Blair, your recent drowning..." The immortal tried to leave it dangling, hoping they could dot the I's.

Jim stepped in front of Blair completely, taking up an even more protective stance. He growled aloud, "He didn't die."

"He did, and so did you." Methos looked over to Duncan.

Duncan looked at the cop, "Try shooting him or yourself. You will revive. The only way an immortal can die permanently is to be beheaded."

"Haven't you sustained injuries in the line of duty that healed faster than they were supposed to?" Methos asked.

Blair spoke for the first time, more to himself than for the others, "I always thought it had to with sen...." He looked to first to Adam, then Duncan, "What was waking from your first death like?"

"Bewildering, traumatic. All my kin shunned me. They thought sorcery involved. I was kicked out of my village and I hadn't yet known what had happened. I was eventually taken in by another Scot that was an immortal, too. He became my teacher."

Methos shook his head, "I really don't remember much before my first head."

"Humm, so nothing special happened before you became alive again?" Blair looked to Jim, their eyes sharing the knowledge of their shared vision.

Duncan shook his head.

Methos sucked in his breath and turned whiter than he was. A remembered portent: Only once a millennia, a true shaman immortal. The disjointed thoughts flooded his conscious mind. Methos shook his head.

Duncan went to his side, "What is it, Adam?"

"Blair, you drowned," Methos could feel Jim stiffen at the mere mention, "Are you saying that you remember being dead?" Methos was searching for an elusive memory.

"No, not dead, but close. Jim called and then I saw a wolf that felt like me and there was a black panther. The cat followed the wolf, the wolf then turned and both animals jumped and merged into one." Blair smiled at Jim, resharing the wonder he had felt at that moment.

The mention of the wolf triggered another memory, he'd let it simmer and come to him. "You are sentinel and guide." Methos stated without thought that he could be contradicted. If he remembered correctly, this sentinel/guide pairing would never be able to take a head.

"Now, wait a minute..." Jim began, not buying much of the hogwash he'd been listening to.

"You don't understand, you are more than sentinel and guide, you are both immortal. That in itself is a portent."

"A portent of what?" Blair asked, hoping it was something good. Jim didn't need any more responsibilities.

Methos sighed and unconsciously leaned against the Scot, "The last time the world saw an immortal sentinel and guide pairing was seven hundred years ago. Before that two thousand years, I was witness to that one, the more recent was from a journal of a trusted friend. It means the world is in peril."

"Bull shit, I don't want to hear anymore." Jim jumped up and headed for the door.

Methos knew he needed a more dramatic circumstance for the disbelieving detective. He hoped that Blair would forgive him. He pulled out his gun and shot Blair through the heart.

Jim roared in pain. He rushed at Methos only to find him blocked from view by Duncan with a sword drawn. He fell on top of his guide and bellowed out his pain. He gathered the motionless body into his arms and buried his face on the bleeding chest. All he had was smell and he would lose himself there and let go inside the zone.

He didn't hear the gasp of breath or the heart resume beating. He didn't hear the yell for compliance that Blair demanded from the other two.

"Lift him enough so I can get my hands out. NOW." Blair demanded louder.

Duncan lifted the big man off the smaller man and watched as Blair placed the detective's limp hand over his heart and cupped the frozen face with his other hand. He heard him speak softly.

"Sentinel, your guide lives. Feel my heart beating, hear my voice calling you. Know that I am lonely without you and cannot survive. Come back, Jim, I need you."

Jim blinked as he came out of the zone. His guide was there, alive. "Blair!" He hugged his guide tightly to him for several minutes and no one else interrupted.

Methos sat stunned at the scene before him. The bond between them was so strong that he believed that if they were not immortal that each would still be able to call the other back from death.

The old immortal had not meant to trigger that reaction. He had no idea that the sentinel would follow the guide in death. No wonder there was not much written about them. It would be too easy to immobilize them.

There was one small part that pleased him; Duncan was always magnificent when he was in the role of protector. It never failed to thrill him, though he would never share that bit with the Highlander.

"Jim, look, the hole is gone. You can only see the hole on my shirt." Blair looked in wonder at what was true. He looked around Jim to the other two, "Jim is this way, also?" He held his breath waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I can feel that he is an immortal," Methos told him.

"Yes!!" Blair hugged Jim again. "I was always so worried that I would fail you and you would be hurt." Blair shared one of his deepest fears.

Jim said into Blair's hair, "You always kept me safe. I was the one that failed you, Chief."

"No, Jim, never failed. You were always there when I really needed you." Blair spoke softly, for sentinel ears.

Duncan and Methos watched quietly. Methos knew that he caused this and was willing to wait it out. Duncan knew that they had lots more to discuss.

"Do you believe now?" the Scot asked.

Blair nodded, Jim growled, "Yes."

"Good." Duncan didn't want anyone else to have to die this night.

"We have a lot to tell you." Methos sat back to share the history of immortals.

After more beer and cold pizza, sentinel and guide had enough history to ponder.

The tough part was to come though; they had to learn to fight. The ancient knew the way would be though Jim. He spoke to the Blessed Protector. "Blair is vulnerable now, as you are. You must learn to protect yourself." Methos tried to be firm but felt as though his words were falling on deaf ears.

"I learn from my mistakes. No one will be allowed to harm Blair again." Jim was in full Blessed Protector mode, just the hint of a verbal threat against his guide pushed it to the forefront. The man had shot his guide, he wasn't getting close again.

"There are those that will come for your quickening. You will be challenged." Duncan explained.

"What happens if we refuse the challenge?" Blair asked, not liking the idea of cutting off someone's head.

"Most will try anyway." Methos stated sadly.

"Is that what you guys will try?" Blair continued, curious. Jim moved closer to his guide, to shield him even more from the other two.

Duncan shook his head. "That's not how we act. I only fight when I am forced to. We want to teach you to defend yourselves. We will protect you until you can."

"And if we never can?" Blair wanted more information.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Methos deflected the potential argument. "We actually have a more pressing problem."

Blair rolled his eyes as he said fatalistically, "The fate of the world rests in out hands."

"Yes, in some ways." Methos replied honestly.

Duncan was surprised at the amount of patience that his friend was showing. He was in full teacher mode and none of the sarcastic wit had made a showing. The Highlander was now afraid that the situation was more dire than he had supposed.

"Explain." Jim ordered.

"Two thousand years ago in Southern Europe, an immortal known as the Beheading Phantom planned to win the game by fair means or foul. He would start in a small village and beheaded everyone there. He was thought so strong that all were afraid.

"It was the sentinel/guide pairing that prepared the village. They, themselves, didn't know they were immortal, they only worked to protect their tribe, to borrow Blair's phraseology. I was there, prepared to fight. He was strong but not as cunning. That is all that saved me."

Methos paused, throwing off the memory. He looked down at his notes from Darius' journal. "Seven hundred years ago in Northern Europe, the plague nearly wiped out the population. It was brought over from China by an immortal. His plan was simple, any that didn't die from the disease were beheaded. He killed fifty thousand mortals by disease and another five thousand by beheading them. Those that had survived the disease ended up dying because of that. The exact number of immortals that perished is not known, but sixty immortals of that time went missing that year.

"The plague was not engineered. There wasn't the science for that then," Blair stated skeptically.

The Scot answered the question, "The Black plague started legitimately in China in the 1330's but it was helped along to Europe. An immortal, Kranstaf Zmier, brought several dozen infected rats to Italy and it spread like wildfire. Those that survived, Zmier took their heads. Many mortals that survived the disease then met the horrid fate of a beheading. Zmier didn't want to miss out on any pre-immortals.

Darius spoke of the watchman that could smell the disease. He and his companion set up Zmeir's discovery in a small French township. The sentinel and guide got him into the hands of the constables and the French preferred choice of execution at that time was the guillotine.

The lightening was said to have purified the township and no one there perished from the dreaded disease. Darius seemed to have spoken with the sentinel/guide pair and recognized their diminished Presence. He never named them and noted that they left the village and he never heard of them again.

"Darius had scribbled in the margins in Ethiopian, that the sentinel and guide shared, that if one took a head the other shared the quickening. Once they knew that, neither did it again." Duncan finished what they had pieced together from the journals.

Blair mused aloud, "So, there may have been other instances of an immortal sentinel/guide pairings, it's just not recorded or the recording hasn't been located."

Jim cut to the chase, "So, you two believe that Blair and I are the portent of some bad happening?"

Methos looked at the Sentinel, "Yes, Jim, I do."

"As do I," Duncan agreed.

"Well shit, damn and fuck." Blair sat back, not at all happy with the conclusions drawn.

"Yeah, what he said," Jim chimed in as he let his mind wrap around the bigger problem. "How in the hell do we pinpoint where the disaster will strike?"

"Look for the hot spots of disease?" Blair interjected aloud, "But, ya know, when that happens now, the media and philanthropic groups are on the scene immediately. I think a wave of beheadings would be noticed.

Methos nodded absentmindedly, "It wouldn't have to be disease but incapacitate like it."

Jim's mind clicked, "Nerve gas."

"Exactly," Blair looked at Jim.

Duncan nodded, like minds and all that. "The case you've been working on, it fits."

Jim's voice flooded with disappointment, "We've lost all trace of her. There hasn't even been any feelers on the black market."

"Adam and I checked world markets and found the same, no sales." MacLeod moved to the edge of his seat.

"Then it fits. Release the nerve gas, kill the mortals then kill the immortals that revive. There is that moment of disorientation during that initial first breath." Methos concluded.

Duncan paced as he tapped his lips, working out the matter in his head. "There seems to be places that have a higher concentration of immortals..."

"Paris, New York, London, holy ground," the older immortal rattled off.

"Holy ground? What, like the pope?" Jim asked.

"It's a free zone. A place where the game is suspended. No challenges are supposed to take place upon holy ground." Duncan tried to explain.

"So far, Barnes isn't playing by any of the rules. So we shouldn't assume that holy ground will mean anything to her either." Methos reminded.

"We don't. She was willing to steal a guide." Jim stated, the anger not far hidden beneath the surface.

The ancient immortal could recognize the signs of overload. "How about you get the relevant info on Barnes that you have. We'll check our sources and we all attack this fresh tomorrow?"

"Noon?" Blair asked.

"Noon, here, would be fine." Methos agreed.

Jim kept himself between Adam and Blair. He had watched Blair die for a second time at the hands of that man; the Sentinel wasn't yet ready to forgive.

Good-byes were exchanged and the door closed.

The ancient turned to the younger man by his side, "Well, that went better than I expected." The comment was made with a sigh.

Both Methos and Duncan had turned their backs on an armed immortal they'd known less than twenty-four hours several times. Duncan was surprised; Methos was stunned at their swift acceptance that Jim would not seek their heads.

Methos cocked his head at MacLeod, "Unless, of course, we kill Blair again."

Duncan nodded ruefully. "I couldn't figure out who was more protective of the other," Duncan shook his head in bewilderment.

"Remind you of anyone?" Methos asked, wondering if the Scot could see the similarities. He knew he could.

MacLeod tilted his head to the side, "No, I've never known a sentinel/guide pair before this."

Methos sighed internally and continued on, "We need to go through all of Darius' journals. Do you have any?" Like himself, the Highlander had been close to the holy man.

"Yes, probably about three or four."

The older immortal nodded, "We should call Joe, first ask if there are any odd occurrences, then give him the option of being involved."

Duncan nodded as he picked up his cellphone. He pushed in the well remembered number.

The phone rang and was answered, "Dawson."

"Joe, can you check the Watcher boards for any oddities. Would you mind bringing it personally?" His serious voice conveyed more than the questions.

"Ah, oddities," Joe scribbled a reminder, then with pen in hand, "Give me an address." He was delighted to be privy to where Adam was staying. "I'll be down there in the morning."

Duncan disconnected the call.

Methos grabbed the relevant journals and looked to the Highlander, "Well, should we go get them?"

MacLeod took out his keys and bowed, "After you, Old Man."

Methos slugged the aggravating youngster in the arm as he passed him.

The drive to Seacouver was uneventful. The older immortal filled in the sketchy parts of his meeting with the phantom. The reasons he had left Rome, the reasons he had returned.

Duncan was elated with the unsolicited stories of Methos' past. He wanted their true camaraderie back and he knew that most of it rested on his shoulders. Methos had stuck by him even in the most difficult of times. He might be slow to learn, but once he did, he remembered the lesson.

Instead of heading for the loft, the Scot headed in the opposite direction. He parked in front of a warehouse near the pier.

Methos followed the Highlander without question. He was surprised at the size of the temperature controlled storage area. It was bigger than his house. Some of the pieces he recognized. Some he only knew the eras, others were new to him. The ancient bookworm headed unerringly toward the shelves that housed hundreds of books.

Methos noted that they had several of the same works. He also made note of the few he coveted.

"Over here, Old Man. I know you, you could get lost and not surface for days," Duncan stepped into view as he said the last bit.

Methos' lips curled at the corners, there was truth in that assessment.

They collected the pertinent journals and headed back to Cascade, but not before getting two large coffees.

\------

Joe Dawson arrived at nine a.m. the following morning. Coffee and Danish were waiting for him and he knew that Methos had been behind that. The lean man had a major sweet tooth.

The Watcher imparted the little news that he had. "Nothing of note has happened. The only thing I could see in this area of the country was the escape of convicted murderer, new immortal Alex Barnes."

"You have a watcher on her?" Methos asked.

"Last we heard, he hadn't checked in for a week." Joe confided.

"Damn, knew it couldn't be that easy," Methos complained.

"What's going on here, fellas?" Joe asked, sensing the tension.

"Joe, a situation has occurred that as our friend, we would like your help with, but it must remain between us and it's not to be recorded in any Watcher file." Methos explained without the details.

Duncan appealed to his friend, "Joe, I really believe that you could help, but I don't want you to feel as though you must. You've had to keep other secrets, but this will seem like we are asking a lot for you to keep silent on this one."

Joe knew that he has been privy to many incidents that never made the Watcher journals, his private one, yes, but not those that will be handed down. This morning, he knew by the body language and facial expressions displayed that this was indeed a series deal. He had realized along time ago that by becoming involved with the immortals instead of just watching he had learned more than if he had remained on the outside. Much he could have done without, but not the friendships he had acquired with Duncan and Methos.

"What could be more of a secret than Methos the immortal?" Joe asked by way of an answer.

"This is probably bigger than that," the secret man himself answered.

Joe sucked in a breath and held it a trifle longer than usual. He expelled it slowly. "I take it that this is big and will affect more than just us." It wasn't a question; Joe made it a statement.

"Yes, Joe, it will," Duncan agreed.

Another deep breath, then, "Okay, I'm in." Joe figured it never really had been a hard decision.

Methos looked at the older looking man with serious intent, "This includes no entries into your personal journal. No hints, nothing. This must remain secret."

"I will get amnesia."

"Okay, Joe, what we know..." Methos explained about sentinels and guides, immortal sentinel and guides and what they were a portent of. "We have a rogue sentinel immortal with enough nerve gas to kill a nation."

Joe sat stunned. Not an inkling of this had made the Watcher files. He was impressed on one hand, that the immortals could keep this kind of secret and mortified on the other. What other secrets were withheld? He looked over at Methos; he couldn't help but be in awe of the man that Methos was. He had seen and done so much, had been on both sides of the fence, but still had kept a major secret such as this. That this immortal had somehow chosen a far more sedate life than he could have kept Methos the enigma he was.

Methos knew that Joe would have questions, but he needed to keep them on track. He couldn't shake the feeling that they didn't have a lot of time. "Joe, it's imperative that we find out as much as we can about Alex Barnes. She's our problem."

Duncan smiled at Joe, "You can meet both sentinel and guide later. They'll be here around two. Jim called and said they were running late." Duncan looked over at his immortal friend wondering if they should reveal all. Methos gave a slight nod of his head. Duncan continued, "Joe, Blair, the guide is a new immortal. Jim has been one for almost ten years. Hasn't been challenged, didn't have a clue." He related how they proved it and Joe sat there, absorbing it all.

"One of the oddities, they feel like pre-immortals. Another, unless you're within touching range, then they feel like one Presence," Methos added to the fray, still marveled by that phenomena.

The Watcher just nodded, he wanted to marshal his thoughts before hitting them with a barrage of questions. Instead, he relied on what he could do, "Point me toward the computer."

Methos led the way.

\-----

Ellison and Sandburg had been at their desks for a couple of hours before Simon started his workday.

Simon Banks noted the intent workers, glad that they had found their way back from the Alex Barnes thing. Simon didn't want to think on it any other way. He was startled out of his thoughts by Blair's abrupt, "Got something."

Jim rolled his chair over and looked to what Blair was pointing at on his screen. "Damn," was his only response.

"Have you found something, Gentlemen?" Simon asked wanting to be apprised of all dealings in this case.

Blair looked up at Jim and the detective nodded before answering his captain. "Yes, Sir, we have."

"My office, Gentlemen." Simon entered his office for the first time that day and switched on his coffeepot.

Blair gathered the printouts as Jim carried their coffee cups. He closed the door behind them while his partner spread out their findings.

"Captain, we believe that Alex Barnes is near Sierra Vista and has already used some of the nerve gas." Jim informed Simon of the bare minimum.

Banks asked, "How'd you find her?"

Blair answered, "I found a report of a beheading in the next town and followed..."

Simon broke in, "Beheading? Why?" He was incredulous and puzzled at the same time. Simon couldn't help thinking that beheadings were a far cry from nerve gas.

Blair automatically looked over to Jim on how to proceed, on how much information to share.

Jim replied, "Simon, based on some new information, we believe that Barnes is truly insane. She wants to use the nerve gas to kill and then behead her victims." Staying close to the truth always worked better, less likely to have major screw-ups.

Unable to follow the reasoning he asked, "Why?"

Blair stepped in, "Many ancient warriors believed that by taking the head of their victims that they would receive the energy or soul of that person. They believed that it would make them stronger in their upcoming battles."

Blair paused only a second as he heard Simon mutter, "That ancient Aztec junk," under his breath.

Stifling a smile, the anthropologist continued, "We believe that's what Barnes is trying to do. She's mixed sentinel lore with primitive warrior beliefs and thinks herself able to become immortal." Like Jim, Blair believed that skirting the truth would help in the long run in keeping their stories straight.

"Lord, Jim, she has enough nerve gas to take out a country." Simon was appalled.

"We have to go down there, Simon. It started here and I need to finish it." Jim told his boss straight up.

Simon fixed his detective with a firm stare, "This can't be a vendetta, Jim." The Captain's voice was sharp in its intensity.

"She's a sentinel. That'll give me an edge in locating her. I should be able to sense when we get close. We'll have appropriate gear. Simon, we'll have a better shot at getting her that the local authorities." Jim tried to convey how important it was for him to finish he had started.

"Go down there. Scout it out and contact me immediately. I can smooth the way with the local authorities and arrange back up." Simon nodded and indicated the door with a what are you still doing here gaze.

Jim smiled and exited the office.

Simon touched Blair on the shoulder as he stood, "You up to this?"

"Yeah, Simon. I need to face this; help get rid of my nightmares."

Simon nodded, he understood that.

Blair gathered up the file notes and followed Jim.

\-------

After picking up two hoagie sandwiches, Jim drove to the park nearest the loft. They ate in a companionable silence, neither quite ready to discuss this newest information about themselves.

Blair found he needed more time to think of the long term implications, but one thing he was sure he needed to share with his partner. "I can't yet wrap my brain around all this new stuff, Jim, but I do know that I am so happy that I can't inadvertently cause your demise by screwing up. It's something I have so worried about up 'til now."

Jim reached out with his hand and grabbed Blair's shoulder and squeezed hard, a lot of the emotion he was feeling was expressed in that grasp. "Me, too, Chief. Me, too."

Blair smiled the brilliant smile that Jim found he loved so much. They were on the same wavelength. This communication thing might not be too hard, after all.

Jim was walking the trash to the receptacle when his phone rang. "Ellison."

"Jim, Joel here, Robbery shared that a fence/deal broker name of Hettinger has headed to Mexico with a female partner. I'm faxing a picture of Barnes over to them but I think it's a forgone conclusion that Barnes has hooked up with Hettinger to help sell the gas. I already contacted Sierra Verde's Police Chief, Juan Ortega. I explained that we were looking for two suspects wanted in a series of robberies. And, that we believe they might have made Sierra Verde their destination. Simon's fixed it so Captain Ortega will be expecting you."

"I'll call as soon as we get something definite down there. Thanks, Joel." Jim closed the phone and shared the new information with his partner as they headed over to Pierson's place.

\---------

Methos watched as the printed pages added up. Joe was amassing a fair amount of information. "Joe, you covering your tracks? I don't want you to get into more trouble with the Watcher council."

"She killed her Watcher. I now have at our disposal the full resources of our organization." Joe shook his head, "Bailey was a newbie. They figured with Barnes being so new, that it would be an easy assignment for a while. Damn."

The doorbell rang.

Methos and Duncan ended up at the door at the same time. It wasn't until Duncan had the door open that the two immortals felt the Presence signature of the men standing in front of them. Methos raised his brows at Duncan; he found it so odd and a bit disconcerting that he would get such a little reading from these two immortals.

Jim's eyes darted about, searching for the third person he already knew was inside. He kept Blair behind him, this house hadn't been the safest place for Blair thus far.

Duncan smiled at the Sentinel's action and Joe's reaction to being so thoroughly vetted.

Methos made the introductions and could feel curiosity bursting from all the new parties. He directed his comments to the newcomers. "Joe is a trusted friend with the resources to speed up our search for Barnes."

Blair looked up, surprised, "He's one of those watchers you explained about?"

Methos nodded. He noted to himself that Blair seemed to apply new information quickly. He refocused on Jim's voice.

"We know Barnes is near Sierra Verde, Mexico. Nerve gas and beheadings made the hot sheets." Jim shared this as he sat next to Blair on the couch.

"Damn," Joe shook his head at the news, "That'll attract media attention. Makes our job harder."

"We've gotten some more background on her." Methos looked over at the Watcher, "Joe?"

Joe directed his information to the two newcomers, "What we've pieced together on Alex Barnes goes like this; she went to jail for manslaughter. I believe she killed her guide before coming online, to borrow Blair's description," Joe smiled over at the anthropology specialist. "She has also killed her Watcher." Joe's faced displayed his sorrow and anger at that news. "And we now know she killed her 'teacher', too." Jim froze at the horrid memory, but Joe just continued on. "In lock up, she was very disruptive and was put in solitary confinement on several different occasions until she was remanded to a permanent solitary facility. She was considered insane. At the end of her sentence she was transported to the Cascade Mental Hospital where she escaped. She was shot and presumed dead."

"Probably when she became immortal. She hooked up with Carl Hettinger, but he's dead now, too," Duncan concluded after reading both Joe's and Methos' notes.

Jim looked pensive, "Damn, he's dead, too? We know she stole five canisters of the nerve gas, killed the two guards while exiting. She has killed one policeman and has three attempted murder charges. She fled and we lost her. We believe that she exited the country with Hettinger. Only the beheading over the wire alerted Blair to her possible whereabouts."

Duncan cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jim, remembering what Blair had explained. "Can you tell her apart from other immortals?"

"Yeah, her signature is different. Sentinels can recognize other sentinels. She is guideless so she gives off an additional predatory scent."

Blair nodded, "Yeah, we figured out that was what got to Jim. What set him off was that she was trying to steal his guide. When she finally realized that I would not cooperate she killed me."

Jim stiffened in response to Blair last words.

Joe interrupted, "How come she didn't recognize you or Jim as pre-immortals?"

"Actually, Jim was already immortal," Duncan interjected.

Joe seemed more puzzled, he was about to question further but Methos answered first.

"Jim and Blair are sentinel and guide, their signatures are muted. The sentinel needs to protect the guide. It's an instinctive trait and he is able to mask the guide's Presence, both the pre and post immortal stages." Methos had been digging further in Darius' journals.

Jim looked over at Methos, that was welcome news.

"What about his own?" Joe inquired further.

"Best I can work out, it's part of the guide's protection of the sentinel." Methos answered what he had worked out.

Joe shook his head, "Wow."

"Wow is right." Duncan echoed.

"Cool," Blair grinned.

"And Darius worked this out?" Joe asked.

"Yes, he did. But he spread it out between the journals he gave Mac and me. So, if we had never encountered a sentinel/guide pairing, we probably wouldn't have put it together."

Jim stood, "We need to get down there. My Captain has set up a contact person so we can get some local help."

MacLeod looked over at Joe, but his head was bent and his fingers were already flying over the keyboard.

"Five tickets. Nine a.m." Joe printed the confirmation number. "On us."

Ellison nodded his thanks.

Sandburg was more verbal about it. "Thanks, man. The department hardly ever picks up my tab."

They agreed on a meeting time for going to the airport in the morning before Jim and Blair took their leave.

The older immortal took a breath and waited for Jim's truck to round the corner before adding, "There's more," the ancient started and the Highlander finished.

"It seems that the sentinel and guide do not partake of the game. It appears that they never accept a challenge. If one were to lose, the other immediately ceases to exist."

Joe's shocked look spoke for them all.

After several moments of stunned silence Methos commented softly, "And, there's even more still, this particular Sentinel/Guide shared a vision at Blair's death."

Joe looked blank.

Methos retold Blair's tale of the wolf and panther.

Duncan looked at the ancient immortal's body language; he knew that Methos was thrown for a loop himself. "Methos, what does that mean?"

"I haven't got a clue. Yet."

\-------

The Sentinel allowed himself to fall asleep to the deep, even breaths of his guide.

The wolf cry startled the Sentinel aware and he looked around him for the source of the disturbance. The jungle foliage didn't throw him off track, he took it in stride as he was in a familiar area. This was the panther's home. Knowing the area instinctually, he loped off in search of his guide.

The low wolf growl set him in the right direction. His guide was close to the wolf and he could sense...Danger! He ran faster, opening his senses wide to help locate his guide's exact location.

He found them at the temple. The wolf stood in front of the guide, his guide, in a protective stance. The striped jaguar was threatening both as she prepared to pounce.

"NO!" The Sentinel yelled as he sped forward to throw himself between the vicious claws and his guide.

Jim woke, bathed in sweat, searching for Blair's heartbeat. He located it midway up his stairs.

"Jim?" the guide voice asked, "You okay?" Blair made it to the top of the stairs. "I think if anyone in a mile radius was doing something they shouldn't they stopped as you commanded no."

Jim took great relief in seeing his guide standing before him alive and wisecracking. "Sandburg." His throat was still tight with the fear. "She's out there and she still wants you."

Blair stepped all the way in Jim's room and sat on the end of the bed. He wanted to take the big man into his arms but settled for rubbing his leg through the covers. He figured that his Sentinel must have had another one of 'those' dreams.

"She can't have me. I'm all yours. You'll protect me."

Blair stated it with such certainty that Jim relaxed internally. His Blair had complete faith in him and Jim was again amazed by that capacity within his friend.

They both had completely forgotten their immortality.

\-------

After getting Joe into the spare room that Duncan had been using, Methos brought in extra blanket for his bed. He and Duncan were going to share and he was hoping to cocoon himself within a blanket so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

They used the bathroom in turns and the Highlander turned off the light as he crawled into bed.

Methos whispered even though he could hear Joe snoring. "You know we have to protect them. We can't let them fight Barnes or any immortal, for that matter."

"Ellison is going to want Barnes for himself, especially after what she did to Blair. Nah, I know what you're going to say. Blair's immortal, but Jim won't see it that way. He thought Blair dead and that pain still sits inside." Duncan could barely make out his friend's face in the dark.

"Then we will have to prevent that. We will have to stay with them at all times." Methos smiled, Mac could see the white teeth in the trace of moonlight.

"I'll take Blair. I do not think that Ellison will let you alone with his guide just yet." Duncan returned his friend's smile.

"You are quite right in that, my friend." Methos snuggled in before he whispered, "Night, Mac."

"Night, Old Man." Duncan whispered back.

Duncan woke in the pre-dawn and froze in place as he searched for what woke him. He found it pressed against his neck. A cold nose.

He inventoried his positioning and found himself entwined with Methos. Arms and legs intermixed together with a face smushed into his neck. The cold nose was warming somewhat. He remained still, taking even breaths so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. He was surprised to discover that separating himself from Methos was not the first thing on his mind. Snuggling closer was.

The Highlander was even more surprised by this notion. He didn't act on it, he already figured that Methos would smack him if he found them like this.

He remained still, enjoying the warmth within his arms until he felt his bed mate stir. He gently, but reluctantly extracted himself and headed to the bathroom, missing the warmth already.

In bed, the old immortal listened to Mac close the bathroom door. A smile then ghosted his face as he recalled the last hour tangled up in MacLeod's arms. Maybe there was a slight chance for the future.

\----

Ellison and Sandburg knocked on the door of Adam's place at six a.m. Duncan answered with a cup of coffee in his hand. He would have offered the morning brew to his guests, but he could see that they were hauling their own large cups.

"Adam is in the shower. He is not a morning person. Joe will be out momentarily. He's communing with his computer." Duncan explained the other's whereabouts.

Joe's voice broke into the Duncan's lightness. "Bad news."

The three men entered the study. With a sixth sense for bad news, Methos came in still drying his hair.

"Official report in from the Sierra Verde area. Town of Zaragordo, authorities report the complete demise of the entire township, including two beheadings." Joe announced in a disappointed voice.

Methos looked at Duncan, "She's started."

Jim took the information in silently, but Blair could feel the tension in the tribe guardian.

"Let's get this show on the road," the detective wanted to already be there.

"But not without the necessary equipment." Methos walked to the spare room that MacLeod had been using and opened the closet. He picked out several swords, four guns and six gas masks. "We can't fight'em if we're dead."

Duncan couldn't help smiling at how well prepared his pragmatic friend was. He murmured for Methos' ears, "And you call me Boy Scout."

The older immortal paused as he looked at the Highlander. His serious expression stopped Duncan in his tracks.

"I will take her, fair means or foul. She will continue to kill mortals and immortals until we do." Methos said it with deadly intent.

"I know, any way we can. We have no choice," Duncan nodded his head in easy acknowledgement of the old immortal's words.

Methos found himself pleasantly surprised by the Scot's easy acceptance and hoped it was the trend for the future.

\----

Eleven hours later, four immortals and one watcher found themselves in a small airport outside of Sierra Verde. After collecting their luggage and the rental car they headed to the best hotel in town. There wasn't a big choice.

They chose the Casa Vista and made it their base of operations. Methos and Blair hooked up their laptops and checked for updates. Joe waved Methos away and entered the Watcher database.

Blair still had friends in the area from his last dig. He checked on the other nearby town of Monte Leon. All seemed calm there, but Cañacita was not answering. Phones were down unless there was no one left to operate them.

This had Jim on the phone to Chief Ortega in a hurry.

The others waited as Jim nodded his head into the phone. The man on the other end didn't seem to care that he couldn't hear Jim's nods, he went on talking anyway.

The detective put down the phone, rubbed his face then tuned to face Blair. "Cañacita has been attacked, too. No survivors. Ortega hasn't let any rescuers in yet, too afraid that there may be some residual nerve toxin in the air." Jim took in a big sigh, "Doesn't matter, Barnes would of killed anyone that had survived."

Methos looked to Joe, "How many beheadings?"

Duncan laid out the map of the area. Blair moved to Jim's side next to Duncan as Methos stood on the other side of his friend. Blair drew circles around the towns affected.

Joe's voice broke in, "Seven beheadings that he could tell from the air. Damn. The population in Cañacita was estimated at three thousand. That's eight thousand dead in four days."

"We need to warn and evacuate Monte Leon," Duncan directed his comment to Jim. He assumed the detective would be able to put that in motion. He wasn't disappointed.

Jim called his Captain. He filled Simon in and asked for him to set the ball rolling on Monte Leon. "No, Simon, I really do think it best that you remain there. I have the help I need here. The less the better. You're the back up in case we fail. But I don't think we will."

Blair squeezed Jim's arm in his own effort to calm himself. He already knew that Jim would sacrifice himself to stop Barnes from killing anyone else.

"We need a plan. We can't go harrowing off into the jungle with Jim just trying to detect a sentinel or you two trying to sense Presence." Blair told the group in his attempt to protect Jim.

Methos pondered aloud. "If Barnes took seven quickenings within the last twelve hours, she's going to need two days minimum to assimilate all them. That's our time frame."

"Then we go out and hunt for her," Duncan suggested and Jim concurred.

Methos interjected before Jim and Duncan could get carried away, "We need to baby-sit the town until all the people are gone first."

The Sentinel and Highlander agreed.

Joe stayed behind with numbers to all four cellphones. The four protectors headed north the eighteen miles needed to get to Monte Leon.

Jim and Blair took the offered police vehicle from Captain Ortega and drove directly to the little town. Duncan and Methos would make a supply stop. They agreed to meet at the church.

As they neared the town, Blair noted the odd expression that he could not define on Jim's face. "What is it? Do you sense another sentinel?"

"No, Chief, it's like I've seen this place before." Jim tried to explain.

"The area may seem similar to Peru."

"No, not that. More like I dreamed it. Just can't put my finger on it." Jim wanted Blair to understand. "You being here is familiar, too."

"Don't think about it. Let your subconscious play with it and it'll come to you," the guide recommended.

When they entered the town, Blair could see that the police were quite serious about getting their town's people to safety. Jim flashed his badge and they were directed to officer in charge.

Blair spoke in Spanish to Officer Marquez and found that they had been expected. Marquez informed the Americans that Ortega had ordered the officers to accompany the evacuees and leave the town to them.

Blair was glad that he didn't have to argue their case. The threat of the nerve toxin was enough to make the entire town flee quickly. They all had the reports from Zaragordo.

Jim and Blair waited by the car in front of the church.

"Duncan just entered the town, Chief," the Sentinel told his guide.

"Where?"

"They're just rounding the corner by the bank."

"Jim, when did you know they were here?" The guide furrowed his brow.

"Just after he got past the departing town folk outside of town, I smelled him."

Concern overriding curiosity, Blair asked, "Jim, why are you stretching so far?"

"Automatic alert. I just have this feeling of danger. Can't shake it."

"Yeah, me too. But Jim, you can't stay stretched out that far so much of the time. I really think your senses will take a beating over the next few days so don't over extend." Blair rubbed circles over Jim's lower back.

"I got you, Chief. You'll keep me grounded. Yeah, yeah, okay," Jim placated as his guide started to protest, "I won't over extend." He looked at his guide straight on, "I'm really trying to talk about this stuff, I'm trying, Blair."

"I know, Jim. We'll be okay, you'll see."

Jim couldn't be as sure. He knew the danger he felt was tied up in his guide.

\----

Duncan stopped their car across the street from the detectives, facing the opposite direction. He was hit with a huge sense of Presence. He looked at his partner who had noticed the same thing.

"How is it that now we can feel their presence so strongly, when before we couldn't?" Duncan asked, trying to puzzle it out.

"Jim must have decided to trust us and on a subconscious level he has relaxed around us. It appears we are now within the fold. This also means he will try to protect us." Methos explained.

"Like a clan leader," Duncan nodded his understanding.

The older immortal smiled, "I do see many similar traits. Over protective, fighting another's battles..."

MacLeod broke in with, "I canna help that."

Methos smiled ruefully, "It's what makes you who you are." Methos knew these were the very traits that he loved so much.

They crossed the street to join the sentinel and guide and Methos motioned that they go into the church.

"There's two people inside," Jim stated as they headed up the stairs.

It was as Duncan opened the church doors that he and Methos felt another wave of Presence. He motioned Methos back and took out his sword. He entered cautiously.

"This is holy ground. Why is your sword drawn? Have you no honor?" A robed man stepped into the light, angry with the intruder.

Duncan nodded his head and lowered his sword to his side. "I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"I am Kemmitt. I am but a parish priest. I do not partake of the game." He made a motion to his side and another person joined him.

Duncan felt the Presence wash over him as the figure grew closer. The doors behind him opened to admit Methos, Jim and Blair.

"Jim said there were two immortals in here, Mac." Methos said by way of explaining their entrance.

Duncan nodded, "Yes, Kemmitt and...?" He turned to the robed immortal and waited for an introduction.

The priest smiled. "My student and friend, Renee Portos." The female nodded her head and moved closer to the priest.

With his hand, Duncan indicated the men that had just joined them. "Adam Pierson, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg."

"Are you aware that your town has been evacuated? You are in danger." Adam asked.

The priest shrugged, "We are immortal and we are on holy ground. What could happen here?"

"There is a rogue immortal that does not care where or how she takes a head. She has been killing entire towns to take quickenings. You two are her next targets."

The woman gasped, but said nothing else. The priest pinned them with a sharp stare. "And who are you? Immortals don't protect each other." So much bitterness was packed into the words that all knew he had encountered betrayal in the past.

Blair spoke out. "Yes, that is exactly what we are about. We are trying to protect both the mortals and immortals within the rogue's striking distance." Blair moved out in front of Adam, "The nerve gas she will release will kill all the mortals, then those that survive, you and Renee, will be beheaded before you can defend yourselves. Zaragordo and Cañacita have both been completely wiped out. Nine immortals have already been taken. We don't want that to happen to you."

Renee spoke for the first time, "How do we know that you aren't the ones doing the killing?"

The priest rested his hand on her arm. "They are not. The reputation of Duncan MacLeod is known to me." He looked to the Highlander, "You are a man of honor. If you say this is so, I will believe. You will protect the towns south of here, also?" he asked as they prepared to gather their things.

"We hope to stop her here. But, yes, we will protect the other towns." Duncan answered the priest's question.

"There are one hundred and twenty of us scatted between here and Peru. We are Especialles. We came together over thirty years ago. We help the towns we live in, in the hope that we can atone for the past. We live on holy ground and do not partake of the game." He looked at the four men before him, "It is nice to meet immortals with true honor. Thank you. We will go now." He turned to Renee and motioned her close.

"Drive to Sierra Verde. You should be safe there. We will make our stand here." Duncan told Kemmitt.

The priest nodded. He took his student's arm and led her out of the chapel.

Jim watched them leave. When the door closed behind them, Jim informed Duncan and Methos, "I'm going to check the perimeter." He tugged on Blair's sleeve.

"Jim, let me go with you, Blair should..."

"Blair is with me. I can check the entire area with his help." Jim pulled his guide with him as he left the building.

The Highlander looked at his friend and shrugged, they followed behind the sentinel and guide.

Methos took the time to watch the pair work together. Jim would tilt his head and appear almost unfocused. Blair's hand rested gently on forearm or lower back. He could see Blair's lips move, but he couldn't hear a thing. They worked together so smoothly.

Jim completed the perimeter check at the point he had started from. They waited for the immortal pair to catch up.

Duncan looked at the Sentinel expectantly.

"Nobody else in town. Everything in a southerly direction, I can hear normal sounds. North is a different story. All is fine for roughly twenty miles, then just silence. I can detect no sounds from that area whatsoever."

Methos led them to an outdoor café. Blair pushed Jim into a chair.

Jim continued without interruption. "No sign of Barnes. I think we need to have a satellite photo of this region. The nerve toxin has killed a lot more than just humans; no animal sounds, no insects.

"A jungle would be eerie without insects sounds," Blair commented before his stomach growled.

Blair and Duncan went into the café to rustle up some food.

"Why let it go to waste?" Blair stated as he handed Jim a sandwich.

They discussed and argued how best to proceed. It was finally agreed that two should go back to Sierra Verde for the rest of the ammo and whatever supplies they couldn't find in town. Jim suggested that they should seek permission or at least inform them that they would be using what they needed from this town.

They couldn't agree on who should go and who should stay. Jim refused to leave or stay without Blair.

Duncan knew that only the truth would sway Jim. "Jim, you or Blair can't take part in an immortal battle. Wait... hear me out." He cut off Jim's interruption before he uttered it. "We've only just discovered that the bond that connects the sentinel and guide makes it impossible for either of you to fight. Jim, if you take a challenge and lose, Blair will die, too. That's how connected you two are now."

Blair nodded, remembering Jim's reaction in Adam's apartment. Jim masked his emotion behind a stoic face, but nodded his understanding.

"Blair and I will go back to Sierra Verde. Adam can feel Presence further away than me and Jim's hearing can only give you two more of an advantage," Duncan suggested.

Blair nodded his assent, "Okay, but I need to talk to Adam before we go." The guide wanted to make sure that Adam would look out for zones.

Jim and Duncan went through the town to determine what could be used and what was needed.

"It could be a few days, it's better to be prepared," Mac stated as the two of them started out.

They found very few of the doors locked, a testament to how quickly the town's people left. Jim was able to open the few that were locked.

"You could be very handy to have around," Duncan joked.

Jim's brows rose as he quipped, "Do a lot of breaking and entering?"

Duncan laughed.

It took over an hour for Jim and Duncan to finish their inventory, but they managed to find coffee along the way.

Blair and Methos stayed back at the café. Blair explained what to look for and how to prevent a zone. "Much easier to prevent one that bringing him out. Never let him work with only one sense. Engage several at the same time."

With simple questions, Methos dug deeper into Blair's past. He found that even though the young man was open about his exploits and shared ribald stories, he was very reticent about sharing himself.

Finding it surprising how much he trusted the guide immortal, he shared some of his past in hopes of gaining Blair's trust. The aura of non-judgement had Methos confiding considerably more that he had originally intended.

The anthropologist listened without judgement or any real comment until he spoke of MacLeod.

"For you, Duncan's different than the rest. Special in some way." Blair didn't want to just blurt out that he thought that Adam was in love with him.

Methos wondered if the shaman within the young man gave him intuitive insight. He nodded. "In five thousand years, he has been the only immortal that offered his protection ... it blew me away, Blair, and sucked me in. I waited for the exchange or barter proposition, but none came. I offered him my head to secure his victory and he turned me down flat. Twenty-four hours after meeting me, we weren't even friends yet and he refused my head, even after we fought each other." Methos shook his head at the memory, "Turns out all he wanted was my trust and that is the one thing I find most difficult to do. Five thousand years of caution is hard to overcome."

Whatever Blair might have said was lost in the arrival of Duncan and Jim.

They changed partners and Blair left with Duncan after a silent goodbye with his sentinel. Jim stood watching after Blair until he could see him no more.

Methos taught Jim the rudiments of sword defense. Understanding that even if one can't fight to the death didn't mean that he shouldn't be able to defend himself or Blair.

Jim's stealth and agility allowed for quick learning. The time passed easily.

\------

Duncan got Joe working on the satellite photos as Blair talked with the Captain and the Monte Leon town officials. He secured carte blanche in the use of materials from the town.

Ortega happily provided more guns and ammunition. He was relieved not to have to provide manpower.

Blair and Duncan had to wait on the information that Joe was gathering for them so they chose an outdoor café.

Blair watched his companion as he paid for their coffee. He wondered if he could gauge the Scot's feelings for Adam if he drew him into conversation. With a few leading questions he got Duncan to speak. Sensing the immortal's need to really talk, Blair used his guide voice to help banish any awkwardness the highland man might feel.

And, indeed, Duncan shared, he shared his life and the parts of Adam's past that he knew of, he held nothing back from the anthropologist. He described the dark years of the horsemen, of Death and was somewhat surprised at no real reaction from Blair. He looked up into the young face and was truly surprised at the acceptance he read there. He frowned, puzzled. "Do you understand Blair, that was Adam." The Scot did not feel that it was his place anymore to speak Methos' real name without permission.

Blair leaned forward slightly, brows raised in question, "Yeah. So?" he questioned in return, understanding that the Scottish clansman was the one that had a hard time truly understanding.

"Does it nah make you question the man you see today?" Duncan was more puzzled by Blair's reaction.

"Duncan, I'm an anthropologist. My mother dragged me all over the world, and that was just the first 10 years. All I've done my whole life, short by your standards but all I have to work with, all I've done is observe people that are alive and study cultures that are centuries dead. One thing they all have in common, people react to their circumstances. The strength of that reaction stems from what they've had to endure up to that point. However horrible others view an action, in the mind of the "doer" the action is justified at that time." Blair paused then dared, "Duncan, you should know yourself, that one cannot judge history by today's standards. Whatever time period today is."

Duncan started, was he that transparent? "Some crimes could be considered bad no matter what century they were committed."

Blair shook his head, "Not really. I know it's hard but it's useless to gauge the past through decent and moral values. You lose every time. Take our old west, you call out and murder a guy in cold blood in front of an entire town and that's okay. You steal a horse for any reason and that was an immediate death sentence. By our standards today, that borders on ridiculous, but by the mores of that time period it was honorable behavior."

Duncan stood and stretched before grabbing two more coffees. He placed them on the table. He said nothing, just waited for the young man to continue, for he could tell he wasn't done yet.

"Duncan, you're over four hundred years old and you've seen a hellava lot of change in that short time. But sit back a sec, think five thousand years, can you or I ever truly imagine the change that has really happened? Any convenience that we take for granted, food, shelter was hard won two thousand years ago, let alone five. And, lordy, Duncan, the way people treated any others than their own is worse than we can imagine today. Auschwitz, this country's slavery, chemical warfare, Sarajevo. Nothing compared to the atrocities that people have performed on others throughout time.

The big difference here is that Adam is immortal. He has had time to learn after the need to react has passed. Most of humanity never gets the chance to live that long. Those that teach history try to reinforce that history repeats itself, but few live long enough to see the truth in that. The rest have to have it proved to them and they don't live long enough to see it." Blair took a long sip of the cooling beverage, marshalling the rest of his thoughts.

Duncan sat in silence, quite amazed at the thought process from such a youngster.

"Have you ever asked what action Adam was reacting to when he became Death?" Blair looked to the older man and received the negative shake of his head that he had been expecting.

"You have?" Duncan was surprised that Blair had asked and even more shocked that Methos had apparently answered.

"Yup. But that is his story to tell." Blair took another swallow before he continued. "Whatever may have been in Adam's past has made what the man is today. I like that man today. He cares more than he is willing to admit, but then most of us are like that.

We can not judge the past by today, 'cause every time we lose. Whether it's the good or the bad, it's just not the same. All we can judge is today's happenings by today's standards. And that will still vary country by country." Blair grinned ruefully, "I'd like to think that eventually the same standard would apply to all people, but if in five thousand years, things haven't improved much, I'm not gonna hold my breath."

Blair then confided, "Adam is my hope for humanity. If he can experience the absolute power that he had achieved as a horseman and still choose to not to live that way now, then perhaps humanity will eventually choose peace as the long term solution."

The Scott tilted his head, "And you've known Adam, how long?"

Blair smiled, "I met him two days before you got here."

Duncan sat silent, stunned. The insight and understanding by the thirty year old made the Scot ashamed of himself. He thought of the Methos he knew. That man was a good man. A pain in the butt on occasion, but a good man. He had befriended a dour Scot, who on occasion has treated him less than he should.

It was with his next breath that Duncan realized that he had already accepted Methos as he was. The man today was a product of all that had passed before. He, too, liked the man that Methos was today. His past would no longer affect the future. Duncan was ready to let it all go.

Thinking on his friend, the Highlander bet the ancient didn't need forgiveness, just absolute acceptance. The Scot knew he was now able to provide this. It also unlocked the one door he had kept closed, his true feelings for the ever changing immortal.

Before he could form the thoughts his cell phone rang. Joe was ready.

They headed back to the hotel. Joe had more than the satellite photos; he had a sound analysis from the same region.

"Nothing, nothing is alive in the affected area. My contacts figure the hazard zone has a twenty mile radius. So, my friends, if the toxin is used in Monte Leon, it will affect this area, too." Joe imparted his findings with dismay.

"We can't let it." Blair didn't want to think that they would fail.

"Aye, we must stop her before she can use it again." Duncan nodded his assurance to Joe.

Joe recognized the determined tone in Mac's voice. The man would do his all to see Alex Barnes finished.

The two made their way back to Monte Leon with due haste.

\---------

Jim and Methos were glad to see the return of their companions, but they were not pleased with the findings.

Duncan fixed a meal as they recovered what they knew and what their plan of attack could be. The four knew that tomorrow night they would have to be on watch, so they all intended to get a good night's rest.

Since holy ground meant nothing to the immortal Barnes, the four protectors decided to use the hotel instead of the church. They opted for the two large suites, they could stay close without tripping over each other. Jim and Blair took one and Methos and Duncan, the other.

Duncan was happy to share the king-sized bed with Methos. He found himself hoping that he would awake tangled up with the older immortal again. He hoped that he would have the opportunity to explore what he now wanted to pursue.

In the other suite, Jim double-checked the area before allowing himself to lie down on the bed. The need to protect his guide was stronger tonight than ever before.

Listening to his guide's even breaths, Jim finally allowed himself to rest. His dreams were many, but only one had him calling Blair's name, searching for his chest and for his heartbeat.

"Jim? Jim, I'm okay. Just a nightmare." Blair lay still under Jim's palm as the sentinel cataloged his guide.

After the Sentinel was assured of his guide's fitness, Jim sat up and rubbed his face. "Damn, that was too real."

"What happened, Jim?" Blair turned on his side as he asked.

Jim wanted to keep the horrors he saw from his friend, but the recent past had taught Jim one thing, he couldn't do this sentinel thing by himself. It only put Blair's life in greater danger. He would have to share with his friend if he were to keep them both alive.

"Barnes had you, a sword at your throat. She was taunting me and also begging me to join her. It's kinda mixed up, all that I could focus on was the danger you were in." Jim absently reached out and rubbed Blair's leg, still needing the physical contact.

Blair wanted more information, but he also wanted to calm the Sentinel down. "Okay, Jim, let's pick it apart. Was it a regular or one of those blue ones?"

Jim paused his actions as he checked his memory. "Blue."

Blair nodded, "Where did it take place?"

"In the jungle."

Blair smiled at typical style of answering. "Where in the jungle, Jim?"

Jim closed his eyes, but shook his head at the memory. Blair rubbed his arm to let him know that all was okay. Jim tried again.

"A structure."

"A house or a hut, maybe?" Blair prodded.

"No, like a temple from your books. Humm, it's similar to the one where I first followed the panther."

"Look closely, Jim, could it be the same one? Separate out the rest of the dream, just look at the temple."

"Okay." Jim saw just the structure. He walked around it. "It looks like the same place, only newer, cleaner, somehow. There is writing all over the wall, but I can't see a door at all. Barnes was standing on what looked like an altar."

Blair could feel Jim's heart race and grabbed Jim's wrist. "Jim, it was just a dream, and we are talking about it this time. We'll be all right."

Jim looked at Blair, face and voice serious, "Will we?"

Blair knew that there was more to the question than just the dream. "Yes, Jim, we will."

Some coiled up knot, deep within Jim, released. He couldn't put his finger on it, just that he felt better than he had in a long, long time.

"Okay." Jim smiled.

Blair answered the smile. "Let's try to get some rest."

They both settled back down. Blair turned his back to Jim, afraid that he would give into his desire to rest his head on Jim's shoulder.

Jim waited for Blair to snuggle under the covers once more, then rested his hand on the center of his guide's back. "I just..." he tried to explain.

"I know, Jim. Go ahead, I like it, too."

They both slept.

\------

Duncan woke with Methos in his arms and his nose pressed against the older immortal's temple. His first waking breath was filled with the scent of Methos. His lips brushed where they reached and he had his first taste and Duncan found that he wanted more. He kissed the smooth forehead, then the tip of his nose. Hazel eyes opened and before Duncan could move away, strong arms held him in place.

Their eyes shared a message of understanding just as their lips met. The kiss started in gentle exploration but exploded into passion as long dormant emotions fueled their need.

Methos' erection was easy to detect through the thin cotton boxers, Duncan moved to bring his own hardness into contact. Duncan pushed both their underwear down and brought them skin to skin. The sensations burned away all rational thought and the two instinctively found a rhythm of maximum pleasure. Duncan arched and Methos matched it. Every thrust was matched equally, every kiss returned.

Duncan pulled them even closer, their sweat and leakage heightening the pleasure in movement and it pushed Duncan over the edge. He groaned out Methos name as he buried his face into his neck.

So close were they that Methos could feel Duncan's testicles tighten in readiness. He gently turned his Highlander's face so he could watch him come. The exquisite pleasure expressed there was enough for Methos, but it was knowing that he caused it that pushed him over his own edge.

With a sated Methos in his arms, Duncan knew he could fall asleep, but the day was upon them and he needed Methos to know that this was not a passion born of fear and panic. This was a passion born of love and the Highlander tried to convey that with his lips and hands.

Without words, they exchanged kisses and made their way to the bathroom. They stepped into the shower stall together, gently washing each other. The laving changed from cleansing to sensual.

On a rinsed Highlander, Methos ran his tongue down his throat, across his chest. Lingering for a moment at peaked nipples, he resumed his downward exploration. He ringed the navel, pausing for the briefest moment as he blew air and received the sensual shiver he was hoping for.

Duncan leaned against the shower wall, never noticing the coolness of the tiles as Methos had him on fire.

The tongue paused as the nose snuffled the groin. Taking deep breathes of an aroused Duncan, Methos had to control his own body's reactions to being exactly where he'd wanted to be for so long. Duncan's wiggle against his face reminded him of his original intent.

His tongue sought out every sensitive spot along the engorged shaft and taut sacs. He held Mac flush against the wall and he controlled the rhythm as he slowly sucked Duncan's hard erection into his mouth. Methos nearly lost himself in the warmth, feel and taste of his Highlander. He could feel that Duncan was close and he sucked hard and fast, driving the rhythm to a frenzy that had Duncan exploding with a yell that could have singularly knocked the walls of Jerico down.

Methos hands on his hips and the tile wall behind him was the only reason that Duncan was still on his feet. He smiled sweetly down at Methos as he cupped his cheek in his hand.

Again, without words, Duncan grabbed the soft soap off the ledge and handed it to Methos as he intently held his gaze. He turned and presented his rear, cradling his head against his arms for comfort.

Methos drew in a ragged breath as he contemplated Duncan's action. He nearly came at the thought. He ran kisses down Mac's spine while caressing the firm buttocks in his hands. He nibbled one cheek as he opened the soap and squeezed some on his fingers. Slowly, he entered with one, then two, brushing lightly the nub inside as he exited.

Duncan's groan told him enough and he coated his own erection roughly to dampen his own ardor. Slowly, painlessly, he entered his fantasy, making it a reality. Nothing before prepared him for being inside Duncan. He moved slowly, savoring every movement until Duncan's will made itself known. Methos thrust harder and Duncan matched it. Each movement matched with equal intensity, Methos pulled Duncan closer to him, grasped the awakened hardness and let himself go.

He couldn't remember exiting Duncan's body, he couldn't remember rinsing off or stepping out of the shower. He found himself wrapped in a big, warm towel inside Duncan's embrace. He snuggled a bit before stepping back.

"Okay?"

"More than okay."

They exchanged happy smiles and got themselves ready for the day.

\--------

The four spent the day planning and gathering supplies. They had no actual intel on Barnes group, but they figured that she couldn't be working completely alone and surmised that she only had mortal help. She would have killed any immortals near her.

The guns they carried were for the mortals, the gas masks were so they would remain alive and not chance themselves to a beheading. Duncan and Methos had their ever-present swords. Their cells were on vibrate and they worked out a tapping code in case voices would be too dangerous.

They walked the perimeter of the town in shifts. Duncan argued the need to change partners for this but the Sentinel refused. He would protect his guide at all times. He tried to shuffle Blair behind him, but his partner just laughed at him.

The four men surmised that Barnes would probably strike close to dawn tomorrow. As it was only a guess they stayed vigilant throughout the day. They were prepared, waiting was the hardest part.

\---------

Methos and Duncan took their perimeter walk slowly, enjoying the time to themselves. The night sounds were loud but nothing out of the ordinary. They were ready to start the return trip when Duncan stopped his partner's movement.

"You feel something?" he asked puzzled, he usually felt Presence before Mac.

"Wait, look at the moon," Duncan pulled the older immortal back to rest against his chest. He pointed to the almost full moon.

"Yes," Methos replied then added because it seemed that Duncan expected more, "It's almost full."

Duncan nuzzled behind the ear closest. "It's the first one that I've stood under with you."

"You find romance in the middle of a stakeout patrol?" Methos complained but didn't pull away.

"Hell would be romantic with you," Duncan replied and pushed his hand under Methos' tee shirt to distract him further comment.

"Mac.." was moaned as Methos' nipples responded to the tender manipulations.

Duncan trailed his hand down his lover's belly and cupped the hardness filling in his hand. He undid the fly button and slipped his hand inside to touch the actual skin.

Methos arched ever so slightly into the hand but said nothing.

Duncan altered between finger nail and finger pads, teasing all that he came in contact with. At the breathy pants he gripped Methos' erection firmly and brought him off hard and fast.

"Bloody hell, I'm five thousand years old and yet you have me coming in my trousers in less than a minute," Methos hit Duncan on the shoulder, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me?"

"Oh, that's a given."

\---------

Duncan and Methos nodded to Jim and Blair as one pair ended their patrol and the other pair was starting out. As Jim passed by the immortals he got a strong scent of semen. He did a double take and caught Duncan's eye. A quick wink was all he got.

When they were out of earshot, Jim asked, "Chief, do you think something is going on between those two?"

"I hope so, why do you ask?"

"Well, either they found some female company or they were entertaining themselves." Jim was forthright in his answer.

"How'd ya know?" Blair asked with more of a scientific curiosity.

"Scent. They reeked."

"Oh, well good, then. They've been in love with each other for ages." Blair's voice was somewhat wistful. He added in a stronger tone, "Both have been a bit apprehensive to confide it with the other. Fear of rejection."

"Their being together doesn't seem to bother you at all." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, love's love. Shells don't matter, hearts do." Blair didn't look at Jim; he wasn't ready to see what might be on Jim's face. His curious nature got the better of him, "You?"

Jim thought about it for a minute, "No, it doesn't bother me, I just didn't see it." Jim did admit to himself that he felt a certain relief. He hadn't liked the way that Adam watched Blair. He kept his hand on Blair's shoulder for the rest of the night.

It was just before dawn when the Sentinel heard the first footstep. Jim held up three fingers and Blair knew that three people were coming. He pulled out his cell, punched in Adam's number and tapped three times. An answering tap of one let Blair know that the message had been understood.

Blair watched Jim's hands as he indicated that the ones approaching had separated. With the hand of his guide on his back, the Sentinel was able to focus on the advancing men. He showed with his hand that the men had guns but no gas. The detective positioned Blair to intercept one man. As he moved to capture the second one, he heard Duncan subdue the third man.

Blair picked up a thick, fallen branch and waited for his man to pass his position. He hit him across the back and as the man fell forward, Blair finished him with another blow to the back of the head. The man collapsed to the ground in silence.

Jim dropped down from a branch and knocked his man out immediately. He used a fireman carry to get the man over to where Blair was and dropped him beside the other unconscious man.

To Blair he whispered, "Ground me."

Blair placed his hand on Jim's back, using a back and forth motion with his thumb. "Okay, piggyback and concentrate."

The Sentinel threw his hearing as far as he could. "I think I could make out a muffled curse."

"She can probably hear us, too." Blair said in disappointment. "She not gonna come back here, she knows we'll be waiting."

Jim stabbed the air, "She laughed. It reminded me of my dream. I think that's how we'll get her... at the temple."

"But we don't know where it is, exactly. Knowing there's one out there is not that specific," Blair reminded his partner.

"Well, just maybe I do."

Blair looked quizzically at his friend.

"You know how I said that Monte Leon looked familiar? Well, it was in one of the earlier dreams, I think I can find the temple from there. I get the impression that this can only end there."

Blair nodded, believing in Jim's sentinel feelings. "If we go straight away with Duncan and Adam, we can be waiting, get some kind of an advantage."

"Yup. I'll make a cop out of you yet."

As they walked back to town, Jim knew that he would have liked to keep Duncan and Adam out of it, but he wouldn't. He wasn't actually sure about all the immortal mumbo jumbo, but he wasn't about to take any chances with Blair's life. MacLeod and Pierson were just two more that could look out for Blair.

Blair updated Adam and Duncan as Jim secured the three men captured. He kept them separate from one another so they couldn't work at the bindings. He'd leave them for Ortega.

Jim went outside to look around the church, find his bearings, a trail to the temple. He walked back and forth, around the side, not quite finding what he was looking for.

Blair could tell that Jim was confused and frustrated, with his guide voice, he called out, "Jim."

The Sentinel responded to the hail and walked over to his guide.

Blair rubbed up and down Jim's arms first, then instructed, "Focus on the dream. You're not in it, you're just watching. Look at your surroundings, follow the path." The guide kept his fingers moving lightly to prevent a zone.

Jim recognized the back of the church and his panther close by. He watched him lope off and followed him through the brush. He led him to the temple and jumped on to the same altar that he had seen Barnes on. The panther turned and jumped into the sentinel.

Jim shook his head, clearing the images away. "Okay, I got it."

It took a good forty-five minutes for the four men to get to the temple. It would have been easy to miss, since the outside was covered in jungle plants.

Methos and Blair were captivated with the ancient ruin. They walked around it, searching for an opening. None was found. Methos tried to pry off some of the foliage only to find more beneath it.

Jim jumped up onto the altar that he recognized from his dreams. He rubbed his hand against the side, caught up in how different it looked in the light of day. He spoke down to Blair below him, "Chief, in the dream this was vine free and there were etchings carved all over it."

Duncan joined them and interrupted the anthropological musings. "I get no feeling of Presence other than our own," he announced his findings.

"I don't feel her, either," Jim shared.

"Then we wait. She'll come. The sentinel in her will pull her here," Blair stated like it was a foregone conclusion. No one bothered to argue.

Waiting was never easy, but the protectors knew not to let themselves get distracted. Today's outcome would affect more than just the four of them. They positioned themselves around the temple and waited in silence.

The stillness was broken by the flutter of hundreds of bird wings. The startled creatures took off in fright. Other small animals scurried away and insects filled the air. This provided enough of a distraction to allow a spotted panther to jump onto the altar.

The cat's howl brought Jim out of his hiding place and had him running to the steps. Methos called out a presence warning too late to help Blair.

Alex Barnes swung off a tree branch with a long vine, Tarzan style. She knocked Blair to the ground, landing on top of him. She hauled him up, sword at his throat. She moved him along with her to the altar steps and motioned Jim to move away.

Jim stood fast, preparing to jump her when she nicked Blair's neck and blood ran red. Jim backed away.

Methos and Duncan came up behind Jim, both watching, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

It was just like his dream and Jim felt panic setting in. He looked at his guide and Blair tried to convey his continuing faith in his friend, partner and sentinel. Jim used that belief to steady himself, giving over to the covert ops man that lurked inside. He watched for an opening.

Barnes believed that she was dealing with an emotional sentinel. His past was unknown to her. "Sentinel, you belong at my side. Together we can touch eternity."

"Unhand Blair and we can talk." Jim commanded.

"Your guide?" Barnes sneered. "He needs to be removed, then you will come to rely on me."

Methos was watching the sentinels when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye; the temple was clearing itself of the foliage. He nudged Duncan and that movement was caught by Jim's covert canvassing while he spoke.

Jim saw what Adam had noticed and used it to make a play. "Alex, let go of Blair and we sentinels can enter the temple. You must have dreamed of it, too."

Alex turned her head ever so slightly to see the vine free temple behind her. She nicked Blair's neck again, then flung him off the altar's edge. She rushed to find an entrance only to find her way blocked by Duncan MacLeod.

His sword drawn, Duncan would not permit her entrance.

She held up her sword and reached behind to her pack. "The nerve gas I have will kill Ellison and Sandburg. Do you wish their deaths on your conscience?" Barnes felt she had the upper hand. Her dream of immortal superiority was superceded by her need to get inside the temple.

Not giving away that the sentinel and guide were immortal, Duncan replied, "Two lives over the thousands that you plan to kill. No contest. They will give their lives to stop you. We can duel with honor or we can use foul means, your choice."

Barnes felt her first moment of apprehension. She remembered the many quickenings inside her and believed that in fighting she would have the advantage. "With honor, of course."

Swords up, they thrust and parried. Duncan's first strikes were aimed for the satchel upon her back. He wanted her free from the nerve gas. Once that was accomplished, he fought in earnest.

Barnes had the power of her recent quickenings, but Duncan had his finely honed skill and the quickenings of the last four hundred years. He pushed her away from the temple, away from Methos and Blair. He drove her to the canyon's edge, never letting up for a second. He maneuvered her into the positioning he wanted and took her head.

It fell into the gorge below and he kicked her body off the cliff edge before her quickening could rise. The lightening struck the canyon walls about half way down. The massive rocks absorbing the powering strikes. Rock and debris fell into the river below, washed away along with the body of Alex Barnes.

Methos, Jim and Blair rushed to an exhausted Duncan; Methos looked at the Highlander in mute question.

"She was insane. I didn't want any of us to receive her quickening." Duncan explained his actions. "The nerve gas?"

"We got it, four canisters." Blair supplied just before sentinel hands gripped him.

Jim was in full sentinel mode. His hands checked his entire guide, nose in his neck, checking the wound. His tongue removed the dried blood and found no other evidence of the sword cuts. He relaxed, his guide was completely intact. He held him close, needing the reassuring heartbeat to soothe the worried sentinel.

Methos helped Duncan to his feet and led him away from the sentinel ritual before them. He wanted his Highlander close and he wanted him to know the truth. He could have lost him and Duncan needed to know and Methos needed to tell.

"In five thousand years, I have both loved and hated with passion. I have experienced great joys and crippling sorrows, but never because of the same person. Mac, with you, it's like I feel everything there is to feel. At first, I wanted to run away, well actually, I did leave, but who you are kept bringing me back. Now, I've found I want to take the chance and stay, and, hope that I can find a place in your life."

Duncan was in awe, no one could disassemble him as Methos could. The risks he was still willing to take forced equal candor from Duncan. "In all my years and loves, no has quite touched me the way you have. I have discovered that I have no wish to face the upcoming years without you at my side. Not only as a comrade and friend, but also as a life partner, lover and soulmate. I am a broody, judgmental man but I offer the whole of my heart to you."

For Methos, it was like coming home. The unreserved acceptance into the Highlander's life was all he wanted. Another five thousand years didn't seem so bad with this man at his side. His smile was unreserved and all he felt showed in the depths of his eyes.

The ancient reached out and pulled Duncan close, sealing their declarations with a kiss. Before the kiss could get out of hand they felt the approaching Presence of the sentinel and guide. They rested in each other's embrace until they arrived.

Blair grinned at them, happy to see them together. Jim stuck his hand out to Duncan.

"Thank you." The Sentinel's eyes conveyed all he was thanking him for, but most importantly, for his guide's life.

More words were forgotten in Blair's startled pronouncement, "Look, the temple is open."

With his hand on his guide's neck, Jim led the group inside.

The walls were covered in symbols. Some looked like pictures and some could be words. Jim knew he shouldn't be able to read the language, but he found he could.

Blair exclaimed happily, "I can read a lot of this, it's very similar to some older South American languages."

Methos nodded his agreement, "I can translate most also."

Duncan stood there, feeling just a little left out. He couldn't make out anything; it looked like gibberish to him.

Methos recognized this and read aloud for his mate. "Greetings to those that enter the Temple of Light. This grotto is for the well being of the tribe watchman. Here he will test his path. The course he chooses can...wow, look over there." He pulled Duncan and Blair with him. Jim looked up from his readings to see what Adam was pointing at.

"Look, the pictographs show two men with swords standing over two sleeping men." Methos paused as he read what was written beside the pictures.

"C'mon, what does it say," Duncan was curious, the three wore like expressions.

Methos read aloud, touching the words as he went to see if Blair and Jim agreed. "The wolf and panther will join and their spirits will become one. Preventing the end of the world rests in the strength of the love between the wolf and panther. Protecting the wolf and panther fall to the oldest and strongest of their kind. They carry the power to strike with them always."

"I may be a little paranoid here, but that sounds like they are describing us..." Blair was excited and scared at the same time.

"Then, I'm paranoid with ya, Chief," Jim concurred.

Silence filled the grotto.

The three read on, hoping to find clarification. Blair took care of Duncan's idleness. With paper out of Alex's satchel, Blair showed Duncan how to make a rubbing, then pointed out the desired area; the part with their prophecy.

Jim, Blair and Methos each took a wall in hope that they could remember most of what they read. Jim was under the impression that the temple would close up and revert back until it was needed by a sentinel again. He had no proof of this, just a feeling. Blair backed his claim and the others took him at his word.

There were a couple more very pertinent paragraphs, so Methos took his shirt off and tore it in half. He used it to make rubbings.

There was too much information. Their only hope was to be able to record the gist when they returned to the hotel.

Tired and punchy they exited the grotto to find that it was almost dusk. They had been inside for ten hours. Reluctantly, they headed back to town. Just before they were to lose sight of the temple, they looked back. It now looked pretty much the way they had first seen it, covered with jungle foliage.

Into the silence, Blair asked, "Anyone else ready for a shower?" After a deep breath, he answered his own query, "Oh, yes, most definitely. We stink."

Blair's shoulder received several punches on the way back to town.

They decided together that they would clean up and rest the night before the trip to Sierra Verde. Organized chaos would ensue and they wanted to be ready for all the questions.

Arm around Methos' shoulder, Duncan led them to their rooms.

Blair called out goodnight and followed Jim to theirs. He headed straight to the shower as Jim called Simon to let them know they were all right.

Jim was at the mirror shaving as Blair emerged amid the steam.

"Sorry, man. Lucky you have sentinel senses, don't nick yourself." Blair smiled as he rubbed his hair.

He didn't see Jim's eyes follow him out.

Jim finished his ablutions, put shorts on, then located Blair making tea on a hot plate.

Jim stood there, just staring at Blair, his guide, friend and partner. Emotions warred within, defenses relaxed, fears uncoiled. Jim faced what was left and discovered that he wasn't as surprised by his findings.

"Jim, what is it? We're okay. We did good." Blair moved to Jim and rested his hand on partner's forearm.

Jim knew his moment for complete honesty was here. "When you died, Chief, I wanted my life over, too. Not just because you're my guide or my best friend, but because you are my whole world."

Blair felt the joy blossoming inside but made himself remain still on the outside. He knew that Jim needed to say all he had bottled up inside.

"The first time, in the fountain, when you came back, vision and all, it was like a reprieve. I was getting a second chance. Damn if I didn't chicken out, I didn't tell you the truth in my heart.

The second time at Pierson's, I wanted the gun turned on me next. I had been the fool and couldn't face any more time without you.

See, I'm still slow, seeing her going at you with that sword at your throat, knowing it could have been final....god, Blair..." Jim rubbed his face, clearing the tears that fogged his eyes. He seared Blair with his gaze as he continued. "I'm not letting another single second go by without telling you the truth. I love you, Blair. The man, the whole of you, all that makes you who you are. My friend, partner, guide and hopefully, my lover. I need you, I want you, I love you."

Jim paused, then added in a whisper, "When I go out there, protecting you, I'm protecting more than my guide. I'm doing more than my duty, I'm protecting my very heart. There is nothing else without you."

Blair stood transfixed, this was so much more than he had ever hoped for. He looked into the open face, love there for him easy to see and he moved into arms that opened for him.

"Mine, always mine. Love you, Jim." Blair held him tight, drinking in everything he could. He may not have enhanced senses, but he could appreciate Jim's unique scent, love the feel of his skin. He lifted his head as he cupped the smooth cheek, "I really love you, Jim.

Soft lips pressed down in a gentle expression of love. Blair's lips parted in greeting and Jim plunged in. The taste of Blair was better than anything he could remember. His tongue explored every crack and crevice within.

Jim broke the kiss to gulp in air to help control himself. He kissed Blair's nose and forehead. He laced his fingers in the curls he loved so much. So much emotion filled him, this felt so right to Jim it was like finding home after being away.

He held Blair tight against him, feeling complete, basking in the new discovered joy when the press of a hard erection against his thigh caught his attention. He excited Blair. He was excited in turn and found he loved the hardness between Blair's legs against his own.

Unthinking, his hand traveled down between them and cupped the resonant hardness. Then with fingers splayed, he rolled his palm, reveling in Blair's uninhibited thrusts against his hand.

Nose deep into his guide's neck, the Sentinel could smell the arousal, Blair's unique scent, his need for him. The one hand still entrenched in the curls gripped them between his fingers savoring the feel, knowing they were now only his to play with.

The hand below could feel the solid swell of erection through Blair's jeans, feel the heavy sacs below tighten with need. Blair was close, he must get his clothes off. He kissed Blair's lips before kneeling, taking the jeans and boxers with him.

Blair groaned as the cool air hit his hot skin. The air didn't touch it for long as Jim's mouth covered the leaking hardness.

The moist cavern was so welcoming that Blair bucked unconsciously, wanting more. Lost in the multiple sensations of sucking and tongue action, only Jim's hold on his buttocks kept Blair upright.

The Sentinel could feel the balls tighten with the gathering of fluid; he sucked harder wanting desperately to taste the fruits of his actions. Blair pulsed once, twice, four times into the swallowing throat; the muscle action taking everything he had. Jim's hands the only reason he wasn't laying on the floor.

Jim gently lowered him, keeping his arms about him the entire time, cradling him. Love had never felt this good.

Blair took a deep, steadying breath, then opened his eyes. He sucked in that recent breath at the love and joy lighting the face so close to his. The sated man managed to finally speak, "Your turn, now."

"No need, we're in sync, you and I," Jim's voice lowered, "I came as you came. It was as if I could experience it twice, very powerful."

Jim did wonder if scientist Blair would perk up at the new sentinel information. Instead, wanton eyes smiled, "Good." Blair burrowed his head into Jim's neck. "Never been that good, Jim, never."

"Yeah." Jim held Blair close, taking in the smell of sex, their scent. This is what they smell like together. Jim was addicted, he would never get enough.

Blair smiled at the snuffles happening in his hair, "Sleep for a bit, then some serious playtime. I need to explore your body. I've been dreaming of it."

"Of me?"

"Yes, Jim, you've been my dream for years." Blair found he wanted this more than anything, to keep Jim by his side forever. A dreamy sigh led to sleep.

Legs intertwined, Blair securely within his embrace, sleep near, Jim had never known a happier moment.

\------

For Duncan, holding a sated Methos in his arms was reward enough for the day's work. He snuggled closer as he thought over the revelations. It felt right. He'd spent most of his life thus far protecting others from their kind and his own kind. This seemed to be in line with that.

It also reinforced the feeling that he would indeed have Methos by his side in all of this, for as long, well, as long as they were here. It was like all that they had endured up to this point prepared them for this. Sleep was muddling his thoughts. Nose buried in Methos' neck, Duncan slept.

\------

They made for Sierra Verde just after first light. Joe had promised to have breakfast waiting so they didn't waste any time getting out of Monte Leon.

Captain Ortega was delighted with the news and accepted that the body had been lost down Cordova Gorge. He had the three captives that Detective Ellison had delivered to the jail upon their arrival.

Jim used the phone to call Simon and left it to Duncan and Adam to get the town's many thanks. After gaining a couple of days rest out of Captain Banks, Jim went in search of Blair. He found him with food in his mouth. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit his face. He snagged his partner and they went in search of the promised breakfast.

They met up with Joe at the hotel dining room where a table was waiting for them. They had coffee and sweet rolls while waiting for their omelets. Methos and Duncan joined them as their food arrived.

"I'll have the same," Methos ordered as he sat.

Duncan's, "Me, too," echoed.

When everyone seemed replenished, Blair declared, "I want to go over the rubbings we made. Get an exact translation. I think we have more to learn."

The linguist was as excited as Blair. "Let's go."

Jim stood and smiled at Duncan's shrug. "I can't read it now that I'm not inside the grotto."

"There's not much I can do there, I can't read the language."

They followed them upstairs anyway.

Blair and Methos spent the rest of day transcribing and retranscribing the rubbings. The sections that Methos had rubbed into his shirt held more and very specific information. Information that needed to be shared with the rest of the group.

First, Methos felt that since this group would be together for a long time he needed to share his name. He found himself pleased that they attached no particular significance to it. "In public, I go by Adam Pierson, but when it's just between us, I can be whatever you're comfortable with."

"Which do you prefer?" Jim asked as a courtesy.

Methos sat back surprised at how pleased he was by the question. It spoke of consideration and that bode well for their long future together. He answered honestly, "Since knowing MacLeod I find that I enjoy hearing Methos again. So it would please me if you would use it also. Thanks for asking." Blair brought out the rubbings and their translations.

Duncan filled the coffees and sat back to watch Methos in full professor mode.

"We will need to do more studying and searching out obscure references that Darius alluded to, but Blair is not only an immortal guide, but a shaman guide as well. The rubbings alluded to the shaman being able to shift air for sound travel, making air heavy and lighter. It seems that he can reach a deep level of concentration."

"All that yoga paid off," Blair interjected, pleased with something definite. Incacha had never been able to pass on what went with the way of the shaman.

Methos continued after a sip of his warmed up coffee. "It referenced the fore-knowledge, the Presence buzz. Jim's buzz is muted and he is able to mute his guide's. We knew this but what makes this extremely dangerous is that Jim doesn't really note or distinguish the quickening buzz because his sentinel senses alert him to the presence of a person before the buzz of quickening would make itself known. So he doesn't get the same kind of forewarning the regular immortals do.

"The most astonishing part is that unlike the sentinels and guides of the past that are able to live apart from the main fray, for Jim and Blair, hiding away is not the answer. After working the translation, it seems that continued working within the tribe is paramount. It also appears that this sentinel and guide will be needed more often." Methos smiled at Ellison's sigh.

"So what else is new?" Blair questioned with exasperation. He looked at Jim, "Cascade is like a trouble magnet."

Jim smiled as he corrected Blair, "No, Chief, you are the trouble magnet."

"I would have proclaimed Duncan here the trouble attracter, but after reading a few of your case files, I'll agree with Jim."

Blair threw a pillow at Methos.

Joe sat back and watched with joy and dismay, he wondered what he was letting himself in for, seems he picked up a matched set. Life would not get boring with these four men.

Methos looked down at the rubbing that Duncan had made in the temple. "I would love to know where these ancient writings came from, and who put them there."

Duncan loved that I-could-be-happily-lost-in-a-library look.

Blair chuckled, "Now, you sound like me."

Duncan and Jim rolled their eyes.

\-------

After deciding that living together was the most logical move, they pooled their funds and purchased a rundown mansion estate outside of Cascade.

It was big enough that each pair could have their own floor. The renovations included kitchenettes so they wouldn't feel they were living in each other's pockets. Barring unforeseen "deaths", another ten years here would be possible before they'd have to relocate.

Both Duncan and Methos wanted to keep Joe close as long as they could have him. After... even Duncan was now prepared to accept a name change and disappear from watcher eyes. Protecting the sentinel/guide pairing and his life with Methos won over keeping the MacLeod identity.

Six months after the temple had Joe relocated into a nice Blues club with a residence above. Methos had been very specific in his search.

Joe remained the watcher for MacLeod and Pierson, especially as they were now living together. He resigned his regional head duties and was true to his word about any mention of what went down in Sierra Verde.

Jim and Blair remained with Major Crimes. The only change was in Blair's thesis paper. He scraped his public sentinel study and offered the committee an in depth look at a police squad.

After Naomi's visit, Blair thanked his lucky stars a million times. Due to an insecure comment, she had sent his paper to a publisher friend. If it had been the sentinel paper he shuddered to think what could have happened.

Her visit did prove one thing, that even with five thousand years experience, one isn't prepared for everything. Jim and Blair still chuckled at Methos' relief when they took her to the airport.

Cascade was still a hotbed of trouble.

A headless corpse had Jim calling in Duncan and Methos as consultants. With Joe's help they had a meeting with an informer that also happened to be immortal. An abandoned warehouse by the docks had been decided as a good meeting place.

Instead of a friendly meeting, Jim found himself challenged. The immortal, Dynar, thought that taking a pre-immortal would lend him the edge to face this other immortal he had arranged a meeting with. He got a lot more than he bargained for.

The real immortal threat to the Sentinel fired a rage through Duncan's soul. He found his mate, sword drawn, beside him and they went to intercede.

The oldest and the strongest of their kind looked at the immortal before them. A calmness from within guided the pair.

"I am Duncan, protector of the Sentinel."

"I am Methos, protector of the shaman guide."

"You challenge either of them, you face us." Duncan announced clearly.

"That's not fair," Dynar whined.

Methos' smile was very feral looking as he replied. "It's perfectly fair. They're not in the game. You cheat by trying to take advantage. You've read their signatures, they're less than children and yet you stand here and whine about fair."

Duncan stood proudly, "They are the best of us. We will not allow harm to befall them."

Dynar froze before he spoke; all five sensed the presence of two more approaching immortals.

The big blonde spoke, "Thanks, Dy, for leading us here." Turning toward Methos, "He may be intimidated by the two of you, but we are not. We challenge you, then we'll take those two."

Duncan smiled as he repeated his introduction, "I am Duncan, protector of the Sentinel."

"I am Methos, protector of the shaman guide." Methos smiled at the Highlander.

"Big fucking deal. I am Jorn Henner and that is Fritz and we will kick your ass, then take your heads."

Methos looked at Duncan with a mischievous glint, "It wouldn't be fair," stressing the word fair, "Not to properly introduce ourselves."

Duncan smiled back at his partner, then turned a hard face to their opponents. "I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

The pair felt a moment of apprehension at facing the well-known figure.

With the arrogance of many battles won, the oldest immortal stated, "I am Methos, once known for a thousand years as Death. Raise your swords."

Fritz looked at Jorn, already knowing they had lost, he raised his sword anyway.

Dynar stood at the sidelines in shock. That he still lived was shocking. He didn't even notice Jim's gun trained on him. He couldn't believe that he even attempted to challenge these two immortals. They looked even more powerful than the stories.

With Jim between his guide and the fighting, Blair was able to focus solely on Methos and Duncan. He settled the air around them, allowing the two to note any change in the air pressure about them.

Mac and Methos fought in tandem with ease. They felt a tangible power between them as they felled the killing strike.

Jim pushed Dynar out of the area as he dragged Blair away from the double quickening.

The massive energy rose and instead of striking out erratically, twisted together and sank into both men. The power nearly lifted them off the ground, but with hands clenched they held firm.

The energy subsided, leaving the air still and the two immortals on their knees.

Dynar held his breath, it wasn't suppose to be like that. He wanted to rush over to the exhausted immortals, not to kill them, just to look. He didn't understand what was different about them. Jim's arm held him in place.

Duncan stood and helped Methos to his feet. Duncan looked quizzically at his partner.

Methos said his thought aloud, "Well, that was different."

"That didn't look anything like Alex's wild lightening. That was almost pretty." Blair couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice.

Duncan looked at both Jim and Blair, "You guys okay?"

"Yup. What about him?" Jim indicated the frightened immortal.

"Aye, what about him?" Duncan looked speculatively at the cowering troublemaker.

"Hell," Methos sharp hiss had all their attentions, "What about their watchers?"

Blair smiled, "You mean the three guys tied up to the lamp post?"

The older immortals' relief was palatable. Methos grinned at Blair, "Nice work."

"You can't have just any old person wandering in during a beheading."

Jim cuffed his partner on the chin. Duncan called Joe about them.

Then the four pair of eyes turned to Dynar. The man practically cowered before them. He was fearful that he would not leave with his head intact.

Methos started, "We have several possibilities open to us."

Duncan played along, "Such as?"

"We could just kill him," Blair suggested. He had threatened his lover, Blair respected life only so far.

"Yes, that is a possibility," Methos nodded his head.

"It would be easier. No word would leak out." Duncan added, hoping that Methos was on the same wavelength.

"Very true."

"I wouldn't say nothing." Dynar promised, very afraid that he was in the last seconds of his life.

"Why should we believe you?" Jim asked as he monitored his heart.

"I saw what happened with the quickening. I don't want no part of that."

"How do we know that after the shock has worn off, you won't get to feeling brave? Won't betray what you've witnessed?" Methos asked with more menace in his voice.

"I can't fight that, what I saw. One of you is too good, never the both of you. Shit, it wasn't even hard for either of you. It's not worth it, I haven't lived long enough."

Duncan looked at Jim.

"He believes what he's saying, at this moment." Jim was torn. The protector wanted to give him a chance, the covert ops man knew he represented a danger.

Duncan nodded, he believed in second chances, they all had to. He looked at Methos, then Blair, they all seemed to agree. "Dynar, you have a second chance to conduct your life. You have an important choice to make, only you know what you will choose, I hope that you pick wisely. Not one of us hasn't made mistakes, but if we learn from them and then choose to live with honor we show our worth."

Dynar sagged in relief.

Methos spoke before the pup could grow complacent, "Know this, that if you betray any one of us, there is no place you can hide that I won't find you, torture you then kill you. I give you my word." Only Death could make such a promise that no one doubted.

Blair whispered sentinel soft, "I'm glad that guy's on our side."

\-----------

It had been nice, using Death but not being Death. Today had been something controllable. It felt good. Duncan's reaction had been good, too. A proud satisfaction is what Mac had displayed. It would be hard to ignore how good that had made him feel, also.

He watched his lover reading in bed, relaxed, waiting for him to crawl in beside him. Methos found he was content.

He watched his Highlander turn a page and thought about the many pages he had turned while reading MacLeod's chronicles. Long term commitment had not been his strong suit. His two attempts with female mortals had ended with their deaths. Could he have faith that Mac wanted this as much as he did?

Feeling the eyes, Duncan looked up and met the questing gaze of his mate. Where the certain knowledge came from that he knew the worry that plagued Methos, he didn't know, but he could allay it.

"My commitment to you leaves me with a contentment I have never known. It will take thousands of years to know all of you and I look forward to each day. I rejoice in the thought that tomorrow means forever with you."

The ancient felt a deep warmth suffuse his being, words were inadequate to convey how profoundly he was touched. He leaned over and kissed his mate, a kiss filled with the love he felt. His tone was gruff, not yet ready to use words to speak of their commitment.

"Bloody Scot, do you know how long forever is?"

Duncan smiled, "Not long enough."

\--------

"I still can't get used to the feeling that I have to be protected by somebody else. I don't like it." Jim confided as they cleared the empty beer bottles away.

"It's not Jim Ellison that they are protecting, it's us, Jim and Blair, sentinel and guide. 'Cause, somehow, it doesn't seem farfetched that we have to save the world." Blair put the dry dishes away.

"We have been doing that kind of stuff since we met," Jim agreed.

"Cascade sure has given us the practice for it." Blair turned off the kitchen light.

Jim paused his movement, "So, how about all this immortal stuff?"

"Okay. I'm thinking that we'll get used to it as time passes. Hard to just believe even after the compelling demonstration." Blair rubbed his chest where the bullet went through.

Jim put his beer down as he wrapped his arms around Blair. He pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, scenting his guide. He whispered into the closest ear, "I can handle this immortal shit for that reason alone. "God, Chief, I do love you."

Blair bounced, "Forever, we get to be together forever," Blair's happiness at the thought was clear.

Jim looked down on his mate's head as he hugged him closer, "Do you know how long forever is, Chief?"

Blair smiled into Jim's neck, "Just about right with you."

Forever

fini


End file.
